Only True Love Can Wake Me
by humanusscriptor
Summary: I felt the impact. Tires screeching and a blaring horn screamed in my ear. I felt my body slam against the back seat, and the thousands of tiny shards of glass flew back like swarming locusts. All I could do was shield my face. A minute later, the chaos was over. I woke up to see the world spinning. It was all one unclear picture. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I'd thought I'd let you know that this is my first house of anubis story and hoping that I haven't made a mistake by putting this up so early. I've other HOA story ideas that I have thought of, but I've not finished chapter one. This fic I have. ENJOY IF YOU CAN!**

**Diclaimer: Don't own HOA or plot. **

* * *

Chapter 1

-Fabian's POV-

Sometimes, accidents actually help one's life. Other times, accidents destroy one's life. We have simply no clue as to when an accident will strike; we just have to hope we do not get involved. However, no matter how hard anyone has tried, there never has been nor ever will be an explanation as to why accidents occur. Fifteen years ago, my story starts…

* * *

The greatest evil we had ever known has long since passed. KT and my still ex-girlfriend Nina had recently left for America. I never had the chance to tell them I had gotten my driver's license before they left.

Eddie, Jerome, Alfie and I were all in my black convertible, driving to the new fast food restaurant that had opened up just yesterday.

"I can't believe it! I'm finally going to get to try out the Triple-decker Wham Burger!" Alfie announced.

"That thing? That has over 550 calories! You'd be killing your cholesterol!" I noted.

"Who cares, Fabian!" Alfie was a medium-height mischievous student with dark skin and short brown hair. His mahogany eyes resembled that of a prankster. His best friend was Jerome Clark, a tall blonde boy with blue eyes and into pranks like Alfie. His girlfriend was Joy Mercer, a confident brown hair and brown-eyed girl who had given up her crush on me. I was quite glad; I had developed feelings for a girl named Nina Martin, and I was devastated when she didn't come back for a third term. However, I was able to meet up with her for one last time.

My name is Fabian Rutter, an average looking fellow with black hair and blue eyes. I was quite an Egyptian historian. My friend Eddie was the leader of Sibuna, an organization that Amber came up with in my first year. Eddie was Mr. Sweet's son and a resourceful leader for Sibuna. He had blonde hair, dark green eyes, and was the Osirion, the Chosen One's, Nina's, destined protector.

"Turn on the music, will you?" Alfie asked. I took my eyes off the road for a minute and turned on the radio to Classic FM.

A few lights and a few turns later, we took one last right. The restaurant was up ahead.

Eddie saw it first. The other car was speeding toward us.

"Look out!" he cried.

Before I could react, I felt the impact. Tires screeching and a blaring horn screamed in my ear. I felt my body slam against the back seat, and the thousands of tiny shards of glass flew back like swarming locusts. All I could do was shield my face. A minute later, the chaos was over.

I woke up to see the world spinning. It was all one unclear picture. From what I could tell, I was drenched in my own blood, and my brand new car ripped in half. One side of my car was street; the other side was on the grass. I could see someone frantically talking on a phone, but no sound came out. I managed to unbuckle myself and catch a look at my friends lying in the car. My friends all looked dead. As I blacked out, I prayed that everyone was all right.

* * *

-Unknown Student's POV-

I was getting out of Pork Barrel with the new Triple-decker Wham when I saw a ghastly sight. Two cars met head on, both of them crashing into each other. Shards of glass were flying out of one of them and the other blew up in flames.

I gasped when I took a closer look and recognized one of the people in the car. He was Fabian Rutter. I gasped again when I saw Edison Sweet, the principal's student! Both were unconscious by the look of it. Even though I wasn't friends with Eddie, I knew I had to do the right thing. I took out my Android, and dialed 999.

"9-9-9 operator, what is your emergency?" the female British-accented voice asked.

"Hello? Yes! I need you to send an ambulance immediately!" I shouted on the other line.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, what is your emergency?"

"Th…there's a car crash here! Two cars hit and some people look dead! The people…they go to my school!" I cried.

"Sir? Sir calm down! I need you tell me where you are," the operator pressed.

"I'm…I'm at Pork Barrel on 342 South Peckam! Please hurry!"

"Alright Sir, the Police are on their way, please be sure not to touch anything."

"Please, tell them to hurry!" I pleaded.

"I will…" the operator reassured.

* * *

No one's POV

The operator then turned to the radio.

"Any available units, this is dispatch. Accident at Pork Barrel on 342 South Peckam Road, expedite please."

"Copy dispatch, 2-3 is en route," a patrol car responded.

When patrol 2-3 had arrived at the address, the flat, officer Davis Tellarch a Caucasian man with a strong build and his partner, Officer Michael Fehr, an African-American man with a strong build, like his partner stepped out of their vehicles and spotted a male on the side of the road, his head in his hands.

"Who's the poor fellow over there?" Fehr asked Davis.

"He was probably the one who called. I'm going in. Get the victim's out of the car pronto."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, were you the one who called?" Davis asked, approaching the kid. He sniffled and nodded.

"Yes, sir. They are both residents at Anubis House."

"Who are they?"

"Fabian Rutter and Edison Sweet."

"Dispatch, 2-3 on scene here…and…we've confirmation on members of car crash. Fabian Rutter and Edison Sweet from Anubis House. Phone the Anubis House caretaker and tell them the situation. Get them all down to the hospital …as soon as you can."

"Roger 2-3, additional units are headed your way," Dispatch confirmed.

"What's this about Fabian Rutter?" a voice in the background asked.

"He was in a car crash."

"Hmm… I see. Very well."

* * *

At Anubis House

"Where are they?" Patricia, Eddie's girlfriend asked.

"Don't know," her best friend Joy replied. The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Trudy, the Anubis housekeeper called. "Hello? Anubis House Trudy speaking."

"This is the police. May we talk to Victor Rodenmaar, please?"

"Sure. Victor! It's the police!"

Victor stomped down the stairs, grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Roddenmaar, we have sad news to inform you of."

* * *

A/N: And here we are, the first chapter!

We all know what that sad news is, so it shouldn't surprise you what they're going to inform Victor of. I have suddenly grown fond of season 3. I am disapointted that the season had to be so short, but I've found way to enjoy it. This story will contain both Kabian and Fabina moments. More the former rather than the latter. I know it's risky, but as a writer, I'm obligated to write what suits me, and to this day, this idea SUITS ME, TO HECK WITH IT! If someone refuses to accept it, then take your pro-Fabina behavior elsewhere, for this is not the place.

Well, hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Humanusscriptor is out. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, the finale was epic. Second, I don't own HOA. Third, answering reviews:

From a hopeless teen: Man, I guess I have to change chapter 3 around. No, I'm kidding. Thanks.

Apple247: Cool. I like them so much that I'm doing a poem about the two.

HOA264: 1. They were. Good question. Um, I think I originally planned it so that the person wasn't aware that Alfie and Jerome were in the car. 2. There _will_ be Peddie. Unfortunately, I couldn't get to it this chapter.

HOAgirl123: Here you are.

* * *

Chapter 2

-Noone's POV

"What is it?"

"A couple of your students were involved in a car crash. All four of them are being driven to Royal Liverpool Hospital."

"The hospital! Who are they?"

"Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Edison Sweet, and Jerome Clark."

"All right. We will be right over." Victor hung up. "Trudy, gather everyone up and head to Royal Liverpool Hospital. Some students of ours have been in a crash."

"A crash? Oh dear! Everyone, follow me into the car. We're going to the hospital," Trudy announced.

"Who was in the crash?" Patricia asked.

"Likely those not here right now. Come on, everyone! Into the car!" Patricia, Joy, Willow, Mara, and Trudy headed into the car.

Victor stayed in. He dialed Mr. Sweet.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Sweet, I have news about your son, Edison."

"Well make it choppy. I'm teaching class."

"Edison was in a car accident."

"You're joking, right?"

"Sadly, no. We are all headed to Royal Liverpool Hospital to meet the students. Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome were also in the accident."

"Edison? My Edison? In the hospital? Thank you, Victor. Okay everyone, I'm letting you out early." Chairs were heard being pushed out and people scurrying toward the door were heard.

"Mr. Sweet, do you have Nina Martin's number?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"I want to contact her. And make it choppy, 'cause I'm about to leave," Victor said, dashing into the kitchen and grabbing a pen and a napkin.

"All right. Nina's number is…" Victor wrote the number down on the napkin, thanked him, and headed out to the car with the napkin.

"There you are!" Trudy said.

"Yes. Now, let us get to the hospital. I've got some important phone calls to make." Fifteen minutes later, we were at the hospital.

* * *

Victor's POV

I rushed in, spotted the telephone, excused everyone, and dialed Nina Martins' number.

* * *

Nina's POV

I was presently at my Gran's house helping her out when I heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" I called. I ran into the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Nina Martin?" a creepy voice asked.

"Yes?"

"This is Victor Roddenmaar." Victor? From Anubis House? Why would he be calling me? "I called for two reasons. One, I would like to apologize for being so mean to you and the like. I understand that you are taking care of your gran and that's why you didn't show up last year. The second reason I am calling is to inform you about your friend, Fabian Rutter."

"What about him? He's not hurt, is he?" I was starting to freak out! I was still in love with Fabian, despite the fact that I had broken up with him. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I would do.

"He was… in an accident and is in the hospital."

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"I thought I would inform you of this. He would love to see you. If you can come," Victor said.

* * *

Victor's POV

"I'll see if I can come. Thanks for calling. Bye." Nina hung up. I then dialed a second number.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Hello. This is Victor Roddenmaar from Anubis House. May I speak to KT?"

"Sure. KT! Phone call!"

I heard footsteps followed by, "Hello?"

"KT? This is Victor from the Anubis House."

"Victor? What are you calling here for? How did you get this number?"

"I'm calling to inform you of some tragic news. Your friends have been in a car accident."

"Friends? Which ones?"

"Fabian, Eddie, and Alfie."

"Oh no! No no no no no! This isn't good!" I could hear her pacing around the room.

"I thought I would inform you of this. They would love to see you. If you can come," I said.

"Okay. I'll think about it and be over there as soon as I can."

"All right. If you come, I shall see you there."

"Okay. Bye." KT hung up the phone.

"Phase 1 Luring Nina and KT here is now in progress," I muttered before hurriedly making my way over to the doctors to learn the injuries of my students.

* * *

Patricia's POV

When I overheard Victor talking to Nina, I knew something was up. I grabbed my friend Joy by the arm and together we got on our knees to eavesdrop on Victor.

"He was… in an accident and is in the hospital."

"Who's he talking to?" Joy whispered.

"Nina."

"I thought I would inform you of this. He would love to see you. If you can come," Victor said. Why would Victor want Nina to come? I thought he couldn't stand her? At least, that's what I remembered.

"Hello. This is Victor Roddenmaar from Anubis House. May I speak to KT?"

"Now he's talking to KT!" I whispered. "Something is going on!"

"I know, but what?" Joy asked. I shrugged.

"KT? This is Victor from the Anubis House… I'm calling to inform you of some tragic news. Your friends have been in a car accident… Fabian, Eddie, and Alfie."

"How come he didn't say Jerome?" Joy asked. I shrugged again.

"I thought I would inform you of this. They would love to see you. If you can come," he said. "All right. If you come, I shall see you there."

"Weird. Why would he want-?"

"SHH!" I whispered. I leaned closer. Right before Victor hurriedly made his way over to the doctors to learn the injuries of his students, I heard Victor mutter, "Phase 1: Luring Nina and KT here is now complete."

* * *

**Bit of a surprise at the einding. I've briefly thought up of that plan. The best part, Mr. Sweet doesn't even know about it. What evil could possibly be going on this term? And what exactly are the injuries? Find out the latter in chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter here. Up rather early because my friday baseball game was postponed. Slight Peddie in here.**

**Insert Disclaimer here.**

* * *

Chapter 3

-Patricia's POV-

"What's Victor up to this time? Joy, any ideas?" I asked as Victor briskly made his way over to talk to the doctors.

"Who cares?! I don't want anything to do with anymore mysteries or evil ghosts," Joy stated.

"Evil found you last term. Don't you remember?"

"Oh right! Screw that! Hey, looks like Victor's back. Let's see if the doctors know anything about the boy's conditions."

"I don't think—" I started. Joy grabbed me by the arm and led me back to the waiting room. Two doctors were there.

"We just received word of the extent of the injuries," a doctor informed. "I have Fabian's and Eddie's. The other doctor has Alfie's and Jerome's. My name is Dr. Thomas Ganton. Are any of the parents here?"

"They are on their way," Victor responded.

"Very well. We've been running some tests on Eddie, and he has gone into respiratory arrest four times since arriving. He is yet to regain consciousness. However, you can see if you'd like."

"I'll go in in when Mr. Sweet comes in," I said.

"And as for Fabian, he is unconscious. He has lost a lot of blood and is running a high temperature. He is fortunate to be alive."

"What about the others?"

"Alfie is fine," a woman named Christa said. "His condition has been stable. Just a few stiches and a headache. We've put him on painkillers for the time being. As for Jerome… it's bad. His blood pressure is dropping, he has a high temperature, a dislocated shoulder and a severe concussion, and he has quite a bit of broken ribs. Both of his lungs are fractured and we're working to repair them. After that, we have to put him on the respirator. We will let you know if any other injuries are found."

Joy couldn't take it anymore and ran off somewhere.

"Thank you," Trudy said before running after Joy.

"Can I see Alfie?" Willow asked. Willow was Alfie's boyfriend with hazel eyes and reddish-blonde hair. She is Joy's cousin and loved to act.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Willow got up and asked directions for Alfie's room. She got her answer and headed to meet her boyfriend. Mr. Sweet dashed into the hospital.

"I came here as soon as I could. What is my son's status?"

"Mainly respiratory arrest," I informed.

"Respiratory arrest?" Mr. Sweet gasped. "Goodness gracious!"

"Yeah. He's had it four times since arriving."

"Four?! I must see him! Doctor, may I?" I followed Mr. Sweet into Eddie's room. "It's a wise thing that you're coming with."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because it looks like you're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you don't see Eddie." I blushed.

We gasped when we saw Eddie's pale face. Eddie looked like a ghost of himself. His eyes were closed and plenty of scratches could be seen on his face.

"What am I going to do with you now?" I asked, rubbing my hand on his cheek.

Mr. Sweet and I stayed by his side. He hadn't woken up by the time that we had to leave.

"See you tomorrow, son." Mr. Sweet got up and left. I took of my bracelet, put it on Eddie's wrist as a symbol of our love, and headed outside where Victor, Trudy, and the other Anubis students were waiting.

"Decided to come back, I see," I said to Joy on our way back to the car.

"Yeah. After a long talk with Trudy. I'm likely going to come back tomorrow. What about you?"

"You know it." We took a seat next to one another. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Does Mara know of this?"

"She said she'd stop by tomorrow morning." I nodded and the rest of the ride was ridden in silence.

We got out and chilled while Trudy got supper ready. I wasn't hungry, so I played around with my food. I would have liked to start a food fight, but I know Trudy would have me clean up the kitchen. Poor Eddie.

"Do you want me to save that for you for breakfast?" Trudy asked.

"Sure. Won't matter, though," I sighed. "Not until Eddie wakes up."

"Well, what if he doesn't? You can't go starving yourself. Now, I'll heat this up in the microwave so you can have it for breakfast, dearie."

"Okay." I headed into my room and turned my music on loud, purposely to avoid conversation. Nobody bothered me until it was nearing ten o'clock. At ten, Victor made his pin speech and I fell asleep shortly later. When I woke up and finished breakfast, the door opened and an exhausted KT came rushing in.

"I got here," KT panted, her hands on her hips, "as soon as I could." She took a deep breath. "What happened?" I told KT the entire story, leaving out the part about Victor calling her and Nina over for Phase 1 of a plan.

"Okay. Let me get," KT panted again, "a drink. Then we can go." KT headed over and poured herself some water.

"You hungry, KT?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, but I can wait. I want to see Alfie, Eddie, and Fabian and then eat."

"You sure? You might not be hungry after you hear the news?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well. We can all leave in a sec."

"I'm not going," Victor announced suddenly.

"You're not?" Trudy asked with genuine surprise.

"So what? You going to sit in your office and dye Corbierre another shade of black?" I asked.

"Or pick your nose hairs." Victor glared at Trudy. "Sorry. Couldn't resist, Victor."

"Go," he muttered.

"Okay then. See ya!" Everyone but Victor followed Trudy out to the hospital.

When we got there, the first thing KT did was go see Eddie. I decided to go see Fabian and take my mind off things. I was relieved to find out that he was asleep. I felt his forehead and pulled back in shock at how hot he was. And pale. I held back tears as I looked at Fabian.

I watched him until I fell asleep. When I woke up, KT and Nina were there with me. And Fabian was awake.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Eddie regains consciousness. Then we can focus on some Peddie romance!**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed (Can't answer reviews right now, sorry):**

**Melaine**

**Apple247**

**Oma**

**Guest**

**Until next chapter. Humanusscriptor is out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Rather short, but an emotional chapter none the less. It's here. With Peddie. And I understand if you don't like the chapter because of Eddie's condition, but that's how I planned it out. Feel free to grab tissues if you'd like.**

**Insert Disclaimer here.**

* * *

Chapter 4

-Patricia's POV-

Fabian was awake. Now that KT was with him, I could go check on Eddie.

"Fabian?" Nina asked. He didn't respond. I got up and started to leave. On my way out, I noticed how lifeless his face looked and silently hoped that Nina and KT would break him out of it.

I headed out and headed toward Eddie's room. However, I heard talking and a person yelling on the other line, "THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!"

"I know, Victor. I know," the doctor said. I was intrigued and pressed my ear to the door.

"Then why is Eddie blind?" Eddie? Blind? I continued listening.

"It happens every now and then in a car accident. The shards of glass must have gotten in his eyes. The accident caused hyphema's in both his eyes, blinding him."

I could hear Victor muttering something. "Okay. Hopefully, part two of the plan will work. Your assistant is working on getting the information out of Robert, right?" Robert? As in Robert Frobisher-Smythe? Now, something _definitely_ was up.

"No, but his cousin is."

"What's your cousin doing?"

"He's working on getting the ingredients."

"Excellent! Make sure everything goes according to plan two."

"All right, Victor. And I can assure you. When we are through with them, you will receive immortality." I saw him approaching the door and quickly hid. He looked around suspiciously before he headed back into his office. I ran back into Fabian's room.

"KT, Nina, you'll—" I started.

"Not now, Patricia!" Nina whispered. "Can't you see she's talking?"

"But it's about Victor?" I saw KT turn this way. Nina told her 'I got this', and led me outside.

"So, what about Victor?"

"He's trying to gain immortality, _again_! I heard him talking on the phone with one of the doctors and they're working on a plan."

Nina burrowed her eyebrows. "Okay. And?"

"And you and KT are part of it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Before you arrived, I heard Victor say, "Phase 1: Luring Nina and KT here is now complete.""

"Huh. Odd. We should tell KT this."

"Later," I said grabbing her hand before she could go back into the room. "Hey Mr. Sweet! Visiting Eddie?"

"Yes." I excused Nina and followed Mr. Sweet into Eddie's room.

* * *

-Eddie's POV-

I heard footsteps and tried to get my eyes to open, but I just couldn't. It was as if my eyes weren't doing their job. I don't know why. Some considerable amount of time had passed before the door opened.

"Hey, Eddie," I heard Patricia say. "You can wake up now."

"I tried. I just can't. My eyes aren't working properly."

Mr. Sweet sent in a doctor and they started running a few tests. I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't see anything.

"He's blind," the doctor said.

"I'm what?!" I cried.

"You're blind. During the accident, the shards of glass must have gotten in your eyes. The accident caused hyphema's in both your eyes, blinding you."

I heard Patricia mutter something. "What was that, Yacker?"

"Nothing." I could tell that it was a lie, but didn't question her. How could I be the Osirion if I was blind? I would have to learn to do things differently. I could no longer take notes on paper, take tests (I could take them orally instead); I could no longer help look for clues, and no longer see my girlfriend's face. On the plus side, I could still go on dates with her.

"Patricia, come here." I heard her approach me; I stroked her hair. "I know that I can't see anymore and that things are likely going to change, but…" I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "But the thing that will never change is me loving you."

Before I could stop myself, I dove in and felt a thousand emotions rolling through me. _This _was what if was like to live only for Patricia… I didn't want to stop.

Sometime later, I pulled away, gasping for air. I held Patricia in my arms, breathing in her touch.

"I love you, Yacker."

"I love you too." I hugged her tightly, clinging to her for dear sakes. I kissed her again, more passionately this time, wanting to freeze time… to stay in this moment forever. I kissed her again.

"We'll definitely continue this later. I love you, Yacker. Always."

Suddenly, I felt something uncomfortable start up in my stomach and in my chest. My insides felt like they were on fire. I squirmed, but that only made it worse.

"Eddie, are you alright?" Patricia asked. I hit the call button. Footsteps were heard and doctors came rushing in.

"Stay back. Eddie, this is Doctor Ganton. When I tell you to, I want you to breathe out, hard."

I nodded and felt hands grab my waist. "Now." I breathed out as hard as I could and felt better. I took another breath.

"Keep breathing." It was now easier to breath. "Good lad. How about you go back to sleep now? I'd like you two to leave for a moment."

"Yes, of course," Mr. Sweet said. Footsteps were heard, followed by the door closing. After the doctors finished doing more stuff on me, I fell asleep, completely exhausted.

* * *

**A/N: If you're confused on the ending, he regurgitated. Next chapter, it will primarily focus on Willow's POV when she goes in to see Alfie. Major Walfie next chapter. I'd like to thank those who reviewed:**

**Directioner1085: Yep. What'd you think of that chapter? That satisy your Peddie needs?**

**Apple247 (Ch. 3): I'm glad you understand. How was the chapter.**

**Apple247 (Ch.2) I agree with your 'Why is Victor always up to something?' question. Just with old RFS.**

**Read, review, and don't put a hole in your rug by waiting for next chapter. Peace.** **Almost forgot.**

**Shatteredhearts: Hope I didn't 'shatter your heart' there. Walfie will be next chapter and I'm sure you'll like it. I'll try to get it up tomorrow. If not, it might be either wednesday or thursday.**

**Okay. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope I didn't keep you people waiting. Chapter 5. **

**Insert disclaimer here.**

* * *

Chapter 5

-Willow's POV-

I cautiously entered Alfie's room, only to find him talking to what looked like Patricia. Alfie looked up and saw me enter.

"Ah, hello Willow. This is Patricia's twin sister, Piper." Piper turned around. She looked exactly like Patricia, only she had bluish green eyes while Patricia's eyes were bluish grey. Patricia had more reddish-brown hair and Piper had just red hair. I shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted.

"She's my old crush."

My face fell. "Oh. I see."

Alfie saw that look. "Willow? Can you find out when I'm going to be released?"

"Sure," I stated putting on a smile. I headed outside, talked to the doctor, and found out that he and Eddie were going to be released tomorrow afternoon. I squealed, received an odd look from the people in the hospital, and left to go tell Alfie the good news.

"Alfie, you're going to be released tomorrow."

"Sweet," he said not looking up from his conversation with Piper. I felt myself shaking on the inside, wishing he would stop his conversation with her and tell her to leave.

"Time for your painkillers, Alfie," Doctor Christa stated, entering Alfie's room. "You can stay if you'd like."

"I'm good," Piper said. She got up and left, telling Alfie she'd see him tomorrow.

"Willow, stay," Alfie said as he saw me getting ready to leave. I obliged. After the painkillers, Alfie called me over to his bed. I sat on it. We spent a couple minutes in silence.

"So, you are Piper are close friends?"

"To a sense. I had a slight crush on her but thought it was Patricia. We don't really know each other that well."

"You don't? What were you talking about then?"

"She was talking about the music school that she was attending and I was listening. I don't think I've ever heard her sing, though."

"Okay."

"Willow? What's with the look?"

"I'm afraid you're going to fall for her and forget about me."

"Willow, just to get this straight, I'd _never_ fall for her. She doesn't have the same personality as you do. We get in common so much because of our similar taste in horror movies, breakfast making, greasy foods, and we both like Cards with cookies! Whenever I'm with you, nothing seems complicated as my life usually is. You're also smart and funny."

"Oh, Alfie." I turned away, blushing.

"And as beautiful as Piper is, she's just beautiful on the outside. You, however, are beautiful on both the inside _and_ the outside. You're a very important person, and I don't think I could have survived last term if it wasn't for you."

"That's so sweet."

"Oh, and I almost forgot," he said, running his fingers through my hair. I giggled. "You have beautiful hair."

"Alfie, that's so sweet. Don't stop," I told him when he took his hand off my hair. "I like it." Alfie continued to run his fingers through my hair. I was on cloud nine.

We spent a lot of time talking about my achievements and upcoming dates. I was utterly upset when KT came in and told me to go get some food. However, I was starving, so I didn't complain.

* * *

-After dinner-

The cafeteria food was horrible! The bread tasted like cardboard and the grains tasted like grass. I threw my meal away and decided to check on how Jerome was. Getting up, I was heading over when I saw Patricia crying.

"Patricia? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Leave me alone, hippie girl!" she spat.

"Okay, okay." I started to leave.

"Eddie's blind," I heard. I turned around, shocked.

"Blind?"

Patricia nodded, her body curled up in a ball and she was slowly rocking back and forth. "Yes. I was sure everything would turn out okay, but apparently not."

"He can still regain his eyesight."

"I doubt it. But let's hope you're right."

I told her not to worry and went into Jerome's room. Joy was still with him.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No. Still hasn't woken up."

"Must be in a coma," I concluded.

"Yeah. Probably."

I stayed with Joy until Victor popped his head in and told us it was time to leave. We both got up and left. I noticed a girl that I hadn't seen before and asked Joy who she was.

"Oh. She's Nina. She was with us the first two terms but wasn't with us last term. Something about her grandma. I believe she came to see her ex, Fabian."

"How is Fabian?"

"Don't know. She might now though. Why don't you ask her?"

I agreed, caught up to Nina, introduced myself and asked how Fabian was.

"Fabian… he is… not that good. High fever, he lost a third of his blood, and other stuff that I'd rather not get into."

"I understand. You like him?"

"Yeah, I do. I told him while I was watching over him. He just nodded. Then I asked him if we could start over, but I never got an answer. He just drifted off to sleep."

"I hope he says yes."

"Thanks, Willow. So, how was last term?"

"Oh, it was _so _unbelievable. You see…" I spent the rest of the trip home talking to Nina about last term, starting with Jerome and finishing with Alfie and me getting back together.

"And then there was the incident," I finished. Nina nodded. She then went to telling me about her first two terms and by the time Victor said his phrase that he does every night at ten, we were both caught up to date about what we had missed out on.

The next morning at breakfast while I was eating, the phone rang. Victor, being the closest one to the phone, called out, "I'll get it! Hello? Okay. Well? Okay. I'll be sure to inform them. Goodbye." Victor headed into the kitchen.

"The doctor called." All of us started throwing questions at Victor. "QUIET!" he yelled. We all quitted down and Victor continued. "It's about Fabian."

"What about Fabian?" KT asked.

"Is he all right?" Nina asked.

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked.

"I have just received word from the doctors about Mr. Rutter's condition. He is in a coma."

* * *

**A/N: And scene! Next chapter will be all KT's POV, maybe. I started chapter 6 earlier today. 3 or more reviews from you guys and in return, I will share with you a HOA poem I wrote. I'd like to thank the following people for reviwing: **

**Apple247: Yes. He's blind. He's supposed to be. Don't worry. Your confusion will be answered later in the story.**

**Flamingluver96: I see what you're getting. Oh well. At least you liked it. **

**See you with Chapter 6 on Friday, if I can get it up by then.**


	6. Chapter 6

Before I begin the next emotional chapter, I would like to answer reviews.

**Guest 1: Fabina? There will be Fabina moments. As for the actual couple, I doubt it. Sorry.**

**Guest 2: Based on the remark, I'd have to say you liked that chapter.**

**LMorgan: Here you are.**

**Jessisthebest (Ch. 1): I completely agree. After having read your review, I tried harder and put in more description. Writing it at school doesn't help.**

**Jessisthebest (Ch. 2): I completely agree. Thank you for your suggestion and I hope this chapter satisfies you more than it did the others.**

Now, remember last chapter when I said I'd share a poem if I got three or more reveiws? Well, I got five. So I present to you: Magic! Feel free to skip it if you don't want to read it.

_Girl, you are magic_

_And I can't lie_

_I want to be on your team_

_Even if it means losing the game_

_I thought you were on team evil_

_And although I don't want to believe that,_

_The truth didn't lie._

_You warn us because you think we're in danger,_

_But the truth is we all are._

_And now I see you were on our side_

_And I would turn my heart in_

_Just to hold you in my arms._

_I don't know why I ever doubted you_

_And now, you are fighting against me to save me_

_So girl, don't try to hide it_

_You know where he is_

_Girl, save me from this horror._

_Only then will you be magic._

_I trust you even when you're lying._

_Girl, do me a favor and save me_

_Show me you're magic._

Insert disclaimer here. WARNING: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, GET TISSUES!

* * *

Chapter 6

-KT's POV-

"A coma?" Nina asked, shocked.

"Yes. The doctors are quite surprised. I believe it has something to do about stress."

Everyone looked at Nina. She hung her head.

"I think it's me, too."

Patricia suggested that they go and see their boyfriends. Willow agreed and we all left. Trudy drove us, let us off, and searched for a parking space.

At the hospital, we heard some great news. Eddie and Alfie were getting released today. Willow was ecstatic while Patricia hardly showed any emotion. I pulled her to the side and asked why Patricia looked like she didn't care.

"I know. It's just… he's not himself anymore. He's blind." Her words pierced my heart like a knife that dug deeper and deeper. It was as if Patricia had cut open my body and stabbed me in the heart with a rusty knife. Then chiseled my heart into pieces. And then chiseled those pieces into even more pieces. However, those feelings dispersed and I soon became angry that Patricia didn't still see Eddie as Eddie.

"So?" It came out harsher than I intended it to.

"So, he's not the same person anymore.

Bull.

"Excuse me?"

I didn't realize I had said that out loud. "I said bull! He is still Eddie! He is still the Osirion! And he is still your boyfriend. It doesn't matter if he's blind. He is the same person who has loved you. And he is now in need of someone to show them that they care. Suppose it wasn't Eddie who was in the hospital, but Piper. You would need to be there for her. Without you, Eddie would lose his way and he'd later neglect you because _you _failed to show him your respect! You're holding back; you don't need to. If you truly love Eddie, you'll stay by his side, no matter what condition he is in.

"When my grandpa was dying, I stayed by his side because I cared and I knew he cared about me. If you aren't there for Eddie, you'd be failing God's test, the test that God gave you by blinding Eddie. If you don't show him you care, fine! But if you do, don't do it because of me, do it for the guy that you love with all your heart, Eddie!" With that, I left a shocked and speechless Patricia near the bathroom and involuntarily moved to a patient's room. That room happened to be Fabian's. I spotted Nina, who was holding Fabian's hand, and greeted her. She looked at me for a quick second before she turned back at Fabian.

"You will wake up, Fabian. I trust that you will."

I kept quiet, thinking about last term and how Fabian and my friendship grew. One thing was for certain, I trusted him. And he was the only one who stood up for me when I was claimed evil. Defeating Ammut had been a hard task, and I probably wouldn't have done it had Fabian not let me into the gatehouse.

"I'm going to eat some lunch. Want anything?" Nina asked. I declined and when Nina left, I started talking to Fabian about my great grandpa. I stopped at one point when I heard a beeping noise. Looking at the heart monitor, I was absolutely rendered speechless when just straight lines showed.

"Nina!" I called, finally finding my voice after about a couple seconds. "Doctor!" Both of them came rushing in. Nina saw it first and gasped. I could hear her pleading for the machine to be wrong.

The doctor got in and watched the screen for a half minute. He looked at both Nina and I. By the look in his eyes, it was true. Fabian was dead. And the truth hurt.

"No. He can't be!" I pleaded. "Wake up, Fabian! Wake up!" I didn't expect anything to happen. You can imagine my surprise when after a minute, the heart monitor showed signs of life. The doctor told us that Fabian had died, and then came back to life. I didn't know how to respond. I had never heard anything of that sort before. I'm sure Nina hasn't either.

I let out a deep breath and went to the vending machine. When I came back, two men were with Nina. The first of the two men had brown hair, brown eyes and wore glasses. He looked like the type of person who has been around a lot of dust. The other of the two was dressed in a business suit. He had gray hair and black eyes. The two must be family of some sort.

Nina spotted me, called me over, and introduced me to Jasper Choudhary and Ade Rutter. The four of us spent the rest of the afternoon together watching over Fabian. All was deathly quiet, say for the doctor coming in every now and then to give Fabian his medication

Jasper and Ade left to go get dinner and that left only Nina and I. We stayed for a half hour before both of us got uncomfortable being in there and headed outside. Most of Anubis House was already there and waiting for Trudy. She came shortly later.

"All right, people," she started. "It's time to go back to the house. You can see your boys tomorrow." I stared at Fabian's door. For some strange reason, I didn't want to go home. Instead, I wanted to stay. I had a feeling that Fabian wouldn't last through the night, and I wanted to be there to watch it happen, as painful as that would be.

"You coming, KT?" Trudy asked, already near the front of the hospital. I looked back at Fabian's door and decided that I didn't care what the others said for I was staying with Fabian tonight.

Taking a deep breath and bracing myself for a question to be thrown my way, with as much courage as I could muster, I said, "No."

Trudy excused herself and made her way over to me. I could tell that she was confused and was getting ready to tell her I was sure about this decision, but she surprised me and said it was okay with her.

"Really? Thanks. Can you bring me my toothpaste, pajamas and stuff?"

"I'll see what I can do," she answered. She turned to her students. "Time to go home, everyone!" A surprised bunch of Anubis students nodded and headed outside to the car. I hugged Trudy and she wished me luck. When she left, I went to talk to the hospital staff. They listened and agreed that I could stay for the night if I so wished.

After thanking them and telling them that Trudy would be by with some stuff for me, I headed back into Fabian's room. I was surprised when I saw a couple by Fabian's bed.

"Um, who are you?" I asked. The couple turned around. The man with brown hair and brown eyes turned to me and introduced himself as Mr. Rutter. The woman besides him had brown hair and blue eyes and was Mrs. Rutter.

"I'm KT, one of Fabian's friends," I greeted. They politely nodded and the three of us talked about Fabian for a good few hours. It was near ten when I got my nighttime supplies. After a quick job of washing and brushing, I headed back where Fabian was and continued watching him. I told Fabian my favorite memories of him and when I was done, it was well past one. Doctors were coming in every half hour.

I sat down on a chair, feeling tired and wanting to go to bed. I almost did had Mr. Rutter not shook my shoulder and told me to try and stay awake. I nodded and kept my eyes awake. A doctor came in, gave him medication around three thirty and left. I held Fabian's hand and was shocked at how cold it was getting. I felt his forehead. Cold as ice. He was dying, again.

"Hang in 'till morning," I whispered. Relinquishing my release on his hand, I sat back down in the chair and waited. Three forty. Three fifty. Four. Still alive. I watched the heart monitor. At 4: 02 am, the lines went straight. Fabian was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Man, that was sad to write. Part of the reason was because I was thinking of my grandma when I was writing this. Don't worry. Things won't always be depressing. I promse. I have now idea when I'm gettting chapter 7 up since I've still to write it. All I can tell you is that there is going to be the funeral next chapter. Keep the box of tissues in hand. **

**Peace my fellow fanfiction readers.**


	7. News about Season 3 Movie

**Humanusscriptor with news that might not be important to you, but I thought I'd put it out anyway. The season 3 movie is likely to air on June 1st! Only one more month! Chapter 7 is presently in progress. All I can say is that the funeral takes place and I end it with something shocking. The next chapter is going to be up... this week? IDK. I'll answer reviews next chapter. Until then. *Waves, leaves.***


	8. Chapter 7

Would have posted this up yesterday had I not fallen asleep. Fabina in here. Insert disclaimer here.

* * *

Chapter 7

-KT's POV-

Fabian was dead.

"Wow. I'm glad we came," I heard Jasper state. I forgot they were by my side. The doctor would likely come in soon and let us have our last moments with him. A doctor came into the room, turned off the monitor and looked at us in sorrow. We already knew what it was so we nodded.

"I will let you say your goodbyes' if you so wish," the doctor informed. I left so that Jasper and Ade could spend time with him. Fifteen minutes later, Jasper was out. Five minutes later, Ade came out in tears. I gulped and went in.

I spent the next thirty to forty minutes in Fabian's room, crying and telling him that everyone at Anubis would be devastated. Also, I told him about last term and all the moments we had together, and after telling him about the volleyball tournament that he won for us, I wiped more tears from my face and left the room.

For the next twenty minutes or so, the doctors cleaned Fabian up. They then placed him on the bed and wrapped the body up. They brought a stretcher in and rolled him away. I started at Fabian's lifeless body until I couldn't see him anymore. Then I went and silently cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking my shoulder. After adjusting to the light, I saw the entire Anubis house, Victor included. Then I went and silently cried myself to sleep.

"Well, how is he?" Trudy asked. I rubbed my eyes and stared at all the worried and concerned faces around me. It hurt to have to freak them and disappoint them all, but I knew they needed to hear the vital news.

"He didn't make it," I mumbled. Victor simply nodded while everyone's faces turned from worried and concerned to utterly upset and heartbroken. I managed to read a couple of shocked faces as well.

"Fabian's… dead?" Willow asked. I simply nodded. Willow broke down and cried into Alfie's shoulder. Others began to cry as well, and soon the hospital was filled with wails of disappointment.

"What happens now?" Nina asked.

"After they bring the body to the funeral home, they…" I stopped talking and gave myself a few minutes to collect myself. "They put the body in a fridge and safeguard it. They then figure out what coffin to put him in, what he wears, what casket it is going to be, decide on whether they want it to be an open or closed casket, choose the pallbearers, pick the service and time, memory cards are made, they have an announcement in the paper about it, the friends and family that don't live nearby are notified, the burial place is chosen and after the funeral is over, we grieve."

Nobody said a word. Both Patricia and Nina had opened their mouths to say something, but both had closed them. The silence I was receiving is very unnerving. Trudy motioned me forward; I approached her, wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and cried. It felt good. No one comforted me after Fabian had died up until this point.

After flushing my feeling out, I apologized for a second time and went to get some breakfast.

"I saved you some breakfast," Trudy informed. I stopped, nodded and headed over to Trudy. Together, the entire house and I rode back home. I was the first one to get out and enter the house; I ran upstairs, went into my room and collapsed on my bed. I could hear talking from downstairs, but I didn't bother listening. I fell asleep.

I woke up to Patricia telling me it was dinner. I nodded and headed downstairs with her. The first thing I noticed when I got down there was how eerily quiet it was. Normally, everyone is talking and eating, but now no one is talking and hardly anyone is eating. It was rather unnerving.

It was too much for me to handle. I headed back upstairs. Patricia followed me and told me that I had best be strong. Fabian's funeral was in less than two days. I told her I would be and asked her to leave. She did. Shortly later, I was fast asleep.

I woke up at noon. Great. Patricia was gone. Everyone was probably downstairs. I put on new clothes, did my stuff, and headed downstairs. Eddie was in his wheelchair and contrary to last night, everyone was talking and eating. I took a seat and began eating. I was starved, having not eaten in over a day.

After both lunch and dinner, people gathered in the lounge to read and take their mind off all the pain and suffering that had happened since the accident.

"I am _not _looking forward to tomorrow," Nina stated. We all agreed.

"Nina? Do you need to call your gran and tell her you are going to be here a while?" Trudy asked. Nina said she'd do it in an hour. I had already told my aunt that I may be here a while. And I was right. I had to tell her about the funeral, though.

After Nina placed her phone call, I called my aunt, told her about Fabian's death and that I'd be home in a couple days. She said to take my time and she'd see me when she could.

Today was 'A Celebration of Life'. I was nervous, but so was everyone. The mouth of Mother Earth had swallowed Fabian. The newspaper said Fabian's funeral would be today. I wasn't ready, but I had to just suck it up and live with it.

I arrived at Liverpool Cathedral with the Anubis students, wearing the same outfit that I had worn when at Prom. We signed Fabian's remembrance book and sat down. Shortly before the service started, someone came up and asked if we would like to see Fabian one last time before they closed the casket. Ade, Jasper, and the Rutter family started to head in for their last goodbye. Suddenly, Ade turned around and motioned for me and Nina to head in with them. We headed inside. Ade and Jasper were the first two to leave. When the Rutter's were done, I approached Nina who was holding Fabian's hand.

"Goodbye. I love you," Nina whispered, her shoulders slumped. She closed her eyes, knelt down into the casket, and briefly kissed Fabian on the lips. All I managed before tears of never-ending waterfalls of depression and my voice cracked was a goodbye before I left. Our bond of friendship would never be broken. I would continue to live life, even though I am in pain.

Dozens more arrived at Liverpool Cathedral, including Mr. Sweet. Finally, the funeral began his speech. I tried listening, but I was lost in my own black cloud. The next hour went by slowly. Before I knew it, the pallbearers, Ade, Jasper, Mr. Rutter, and Trudy were up and carrying Fabian's casket. I got in Alfie's car and he drove to the school cemetery, where Fabian was being buried. Thousands of students from within Anubis School headed outside with the teachers to see the burial and say their last goodbyes. School was being let out early. I glanced around at the faded tombstones that were pointed up at the sky as if asking God, "Why did you do this to me?" and knew that my heart would soon join them.

The grief hung in the air like a thick wool blanket. It felt as if time itself was still. People, their eyes saturated with grief, watched as Fabian's casket was lowered. The image of his coffin being lowered into the cold, hard earth replayed itself in my mind over and over again like a PowerPoint that was stuck on the same slide. I remember as we drove back to Anubis House, I couldn't believe it. Fabian was gone. Gone forever.

Shortly after he was buried, we had a party at Anubis house, and everyone came to grieve his death. We received many flowers. At 9: 00, I turned myself in. Things were going to be different without Fabian. Very different.

* * *

Late that night, three people broke into Fabian's grave, took the casket and shoved it in their car. They drove to an abandoned shed, took Fabian out of his casket, tied him to a chair, and left to go get something.

Fabian tossed and turned. Then, all of a sudden, he woke up.

* * *

He's alive! I'm not trying to sound desperate, but I was planning on him coming back after the funeral. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Apple247(Ch. 6): Correct. And then came back to life three days later. Don't you just _love_ conspiracies?**

**Guest (Ch. 6): Here you are.**

**Flaminglouver96(Ch. 7): So am I.**

**FNRutterHoa: As of right now, KT and Fabian.**

**Apple247(Ch. 7) Indeed. **

**Nicolive (Ch. 1): Why thank you.**

Okay everyone. Next time. Peace!


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry if I kept you waiting. Here's the next chapter with Mabian. **

**Don't own HOA or Nick. Just the OC, which I'm yet to make. **

* * *

Chapter 8

The first thing that Fabian noticed when he woke up was that he was in a shed of some sort and tied up. The second thing he noticed was that his brain was coming up empty. He hardly remembered any of his life.

'Why am I here? What happened?' he asked himself. Footsteps were heard.

"Give him the pill and… oh. He's up," a disapproving voice announced. Fabian turned and saw a stout man with long brown hair and about five foot two.

"What does he remember?" another man asked as he stepped into the room. This man had brown stringy hair, an unkempt mustache, and just like his partner, he was stout.

"What do you remember, kid?" the first man asked. He lifted Fabian out of the chair.

Fabian wracked his brain for some information that he could tell the man. He hardly knew anything about his life. He finally thought of what to say. "My name's Fabian."

"I know that, dumbo! What else do you know?"

I shrugged. The man rested me down and paced around the room, anxiously. The person started to say some incomprehensive words. Finally, he spun around and faced his partner.

"Bobby!" he snapped. "Get the pictures! And a chair! And a notepad!" The man named Bobby nodded and briskly left. He came back three minutes later with a box filled with photos. Fabian knew where this was going. A hearing.

When the chair was brought in, the man grabbed the notepad and started to write stuff down. The first picture he showed Fabian was a picture of a man with blue eyes and brown hair talking on a phone. He was wearing a black jacket and was sitting on a punch buggy.

Fabian looked at the person in total confusion. He was sure he had seen him before, but nothing in his memory recalled seeing him. He shook his head.

"How about this one?" he asked, pointing to a dirty blonde teenage girl with bluish green eyes with an elderly woman. Again, Fabian shook his head. The next picture was a brown eyed and curly blackish brown hair. She was smiling and was wearing the same school uniform the other person had been wearing. Fabian looked at her and stared at the picture. His soul flew into the picture and he felt himself actually in the picture.

_Fabian's POV_

_I was in a field. The girl in the picture was with me. She smiled wide at me._

"_Fabian!" she cried. She ran over to me and hugged it. I didn't know what to do. I stood there looking like a flippin' fool while she hugged me. Who was she?_

"_Who are you?" I asked. The look of hurt on her face made me feel sorry for myself. She wouldn't be hurting if I knew what had happened and who she was. _

"_Fabian?" a voice called. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. "All your questions will be answered. Just come with me." Suddenly, the wind around me began to blow. Flowers gathered all around and formed a person and I saw a face that I was only familiar with through pictures. He was my grandpa._

"_Grandpa?" I found myself saying. _

_Grandpa smiled and held out his hands. I crept forward and touched his arm, unsure if he was real or if he was a figment of my imagination. He was a ghost. Grandpa turned and headed in the opposite direction. I followed. Suddenly, there was a bright white light and I wasn't in the fields anymore. I was in the hospital's baby room. _

_The walls were all pink. The chairs were small. A crib was in the middle of the room. Babies were on the ground playing. Some were coloring in a kid's book while some were fumbling on holding on to blocks. A familiar-looking baby made me look at Grandpa. He nodded. That baby was me. I watched as a baby with blackish-brown hair was playing with the blocks and the blocks toppled onto her. The baby started to cry._

_I noticed myself waddling over and I smiled. I didn't realize how cute I was as a baby. The baby me grabbed some blocks and threw them to the side. Then baby me reached the other baby's hand and held it. I smiled. I liked this moment. If only I could remember whom the person was._

"_It's Mara," Grandpa answered. Mara? The name sounds familiar. If only I could remember! _

_The scene changed again and I was in my old house. My grandpa, my parents, and I were there. It was my fourth birthday. After my parents sang happy birthday, I ate a piece of cake and then tore open presents. After all the presents, the scene faded yet again. _

_Fireworks exploded in the air. I recognized me with the blackish-brown haired girl, Mara. _

"…_What kind of a friend would I be if I were to stand in your way," Mara said. The girl smiled. "Be happy." She then turned her attention to the girl's boyfriend. "But if you hurt her, in any way, you're a dead man." The couple looked nervous. I watched as Mara and I made our way a few steps and then I handed her a hot chocolate. She smiled. Man, did that smile melt my heart. I decided to watch this conversation instead of heading over to the girl with the curly hair in my dream. I followed._

_I didn't catch what I said. I heard Mara say, "It was, wasn't it?"_

"_Still, I can't imagine you being with another guy who doesn't know pie to at least five decimal places," I joked. We laughed._

"_Well, I would like to know a guy who knows what pi is. 3.141…"_

"_59," we both finished at the same time. Something about this memory was significant. I wasn't sure what it was just yet, though. I caught myself with whipped cream on the nose. Mara chuckled. I caught a couple kissing right as more fireworks went off. _

"_The finale's coming up!" a possible African-American announced. We all gathered as the fireworks went off. The girl from the fields laughed. A majority of the people, me included, placed their right hand over their right eye and looked at each other. __Suddenly, I was back in the field. It was just Grandpa and I. _

"_Why was I being shown this?" I asked. Why on earth am I thinking of Mara? I paced around the field. I quickly put two and two together. Mara was my crush. And the picture! The picture must have been taken when –_

"_You are correct," my grandpa said from behind me. I jumped. Can ghosts read minds? "Now, I've not much time to tell you this, but take this. And do not lose it! It is essential that only Mara see it. I'll see you later tonight." I took it, put it in my pocket and looked up. Grandpa was gone. I felt my body flying back out of the picture and into my soul. _

I was back in the room. My hands were tied up and I was in a chair. A piece of paper was in my back pocket. It was probably the paper he gave me. Whatever it read. I focused my attention back at the girl.

"She looks familiar," I said.

The man muttered something and continued showing me pictures.

"Don't know… don't know… never seen her in my life… where did you get that picture?" I asked in astonishment as the man held up a picture of Mara.

"Do you know her?" the man asked, ignoring the question. I opened my mouth to say 'Yeah. Mara', but decided against it. I didn't want her involved. Not just yet.

"Yeah, but I—I mean she—we –" I fumbled to find the right words to say.

The man nodded in content, got up, punched me in the shoulder, and left. I started on my bonds. About an hour later, I was able to get them off and got my legs moving again. I noticed a door on the far end and ran for it. A pair of hands grabbed my waist and forced me back into the room. Another assistant arrived and the two tied me up again. They left; it couldn't have been five in the morning. I closed my eyes and took a brief nap.

* * *

Mara's POV

It was six in the morning and I couldn't sleep. Breakfast wasn't even going to be ready for two or three, so I decided I'd go on an early morning run. I got out of bed, changed into shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed my purple headband and headed down to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle, and left to leave, but was stopped short when I saw Alfie and Willow eating breakfast. I raised my eyebrows.

"We're eating early. Then we're going to Wildlife Trusts to get Willow the hedgehog," Alfie explained after he looked up and saw my expression. I nodded. "Why are you up early?"

"Couldn't sleep. I'm going on a morning run. I should be back before breakfast." I barely heard Alfie wishing me good luck before heading out the door.

My heart pounded to the beat of my feet racing on the grassy ground. Sweat beaded my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it as my throat ached for air. Running was almost automatic. I passed the graveyard where Fabian was buried and sprinted to the main road.

"NO! PLEASE!" I heard a voice cry. I stopped my run and looked around. I heard it again. This cry was agonizing, and I know whoever was crying out was in serious pain. I followed the noise. The cries became louder as they echoed throughout the shed and outside. I noticed the sun's projectile and headed over there. I crouched down and stared through the window. It was him.

I gasped. "Fabian!?"

* * *

A/N: Mara found Fabian! How's that for an ending? We lost our game today, so reviews will make me happy. It's past ten, I'm tired, but I'll answer reviews anyway.

**Apple247: Sorry if I confused you. Here's the next chapter so you don't wear a hole in the carpet, like Patricia.**

**House of Anubis 1 Fan: Got it. Already working on chapter 9. **

**RoyaleSolaceSkyfall: Nuts! Oh well. Thank you. Here's the next chapter. **

**Luminescent of Darkness: No, not at all. I give you props for keeping it on topic, though.**

**FNRutterHoa: I'm sorry you're disappointed. Reading chapter 1 might have helped. I'll aim for a Fabina fic later on. I promise.**

Okay! Shout out next chapter to whoever correctly guesses the name of Willow's hedgehog! And peace!


	10. Chapter 9

First off, I'd thought I'd warn you that there might be an OOC KT. It's up to you to decide. Shout out to Forevs112, even though I had a different name in mind. The hedgehog this chapter. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Nothing new.

* * *

Chapter 9

It was him.

I gasped. "Fabian!?" I circled around the perimeter of the shed and searched for an opening. A broken window confirmed my way in. There were three men in there. Two of them were heavyset. There would be no chance of escape if they got their hands on me. That just left the middle-weight guy, who looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Now, how to get in and distract them?

Looking on the ground, I saw a tree branch and a few rocks. These would do. I pocketed one of the rocks and chucked the other at the window. The glass broke.

"You two!" a gruff voice called from inside. "Check it out." I grabbed the branch and waited. The moment had to be just right. The first guy that came out was big and heavy. His partner was the middle-weight guy. The two talked and the big heavy guy went in my direction while the other guy went in the other direction. When the moment was just right, I clubbed the guy in the back of the head.

"Ungh!" He fell to the ground. I looked to see that the other guy was nowhere in sight, so I headed into the shed. I heard voices and the last guy headed into another room. Well, that was easy.

I approached Fabian after making sure the guy was gone. I signaled for him to be quiet and untied him. He was free soon. He followed me outside, and the two of us began to run.

"Thanks," Fabian said. "How did you find me?"

"I was on a morning run and I heard someone cry out in pain. I followed the voice to this shed and I found you in there."

He nodded. I felt him tap my shoulder. Turning around, I saw two guys sprinting towards us. It appears as if we had some company.

We ran to our left and I let in a deep breath of fresh air before asking Fabian, "I thought you were dead! We had your funeral! How come you're alive?"

All Fabian did was shrug. "Don't know. What I do know is that I can't seem to remember much of anything. I do know, or I have a feeling, that your name is Mara."

I nodded in content. Well, that's good. I stumbled across a rock, but my momentum kept me running. My legs were burning; my throat was on fire!

I looked back a quick second and saw that the two had given up. We could now escape. Fabian and I cut to the road and I asked him if he knew where the Anubis House was. He said he didn't even know where that was.

I led Fabian to Anubis House and told him to stay hidden. He nodded and I went into the house. Trudy motioned me upstairs upon seeing how sweaty I was. I hurried upstairs, showered quickly, changed, and headed downstairs.

"You'll never believe who I found on my run today," I started.

"Who?" Nina asked.

I motioned for Fabian to come in. He did. When everyone saw Fabian, the room turned deathly silent. Everyone was unsure as if they were still dreaming. Patricia was the first one to show some emotion and ran up to hug Fabian. Joy, Nina, KT, and Trudy all ran over and started blabbering all at once about how unexpected it was going to see him.

"What is all this nonsense?" Victor asked. He spotted Fabian. "I should have known a car crash wouldn't be enough to kill him." He headed upstairs, leaving us all confused at that remark. It got me thinking, did Victor know Fabian was going to be alive? And if so, how? Both questions needed to be answered.

At that moment, two more familiar faces decided to show up. Alfie and Willow. The latter was carrying a box with something in it, and the former had a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Both literally freaked out when they saw that Fabian was alive. They didn't understand it at all. Neither did I, but he was here.

Fabian was starved, as predicted. Trudy went to make extra breakfast and everyone thanked me for finding Fabian.

"No problem. Willow, what's in the box?"

"My new hedgehog!"

Everyone but Fabian started to run around in shock while I headed upstairs in fear.

"Relax everyone. He's adopted. It's not wild." We all calmed down. I headed back downstairs and told everyone Fabian's memory was haywire and he couldn't remember much of anything and to reintroduce ourselves. Alfie and Willow were the first two to do so. I was the last one.

It took a while to get Fabian caught up to speed, but we did. He learned that Nina was his ex and the Chosen One, Eddie was the Osirion, Joy had a crush on him, Trudy was the housekeeper, Victor was the caretaker, Alfie was a prankster, Willow was an overly happy person, and I was the brains at Anubis House.

A knock on the door interrupted Fabian's meal. He started to get up, but KT said she got it. She opened the door and gasped.

"Benji? Benjamin Reed? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy, but I'm here to know how you're coping since Fabian's—" He stopped his sentence short when he saw Fabian. "Is that-?"

KT nodded.

"Who's he?" Fabian asked, getting up and walking over.

"This is Benji Reed from Isis House. We met him when we had a dodgeball tourney and you won," I verified.

"I did?" He was puzzled. "I suck at sports! Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, when I saw the accident, I called 999 and—"

"You? You called 999?" Patricia asked in shock.

"Yeah, I did," Benji stated mater-of-factly. "I was coming to see how he was."

"Sorry to be bursting in here," a voice called. I turned and saw Jasper. "But I just wanted to make an announcement. Trudy, I know we have been friends for the better part of the year, and I know I may have turned my back on you for quite some time. That was a foolish mistake, a mistake I don't want to have to live again with for the rest of my life. I have honored you, protected you, and cared for you. Now, Trudy Rehmann…" Jasper got down on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the ring. "Will you honor me and make me the happiest man alive by being my wife?"

I had to hold in my squeal. Trudy stared, mouth open. Suddenly, her hands began shaking terribly as she tried to cover her mouth in shock. Tears came to her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Jasper asked, looking up at her, his own eyes filling with tears. He stood up, took her left hand, and slipped a ring onto her finger. Trudy, shaking, threw her arms around Jasper and clung to him tightly.

Trudy pulled back a moment, and whispered, "Yes."

The whole room, except for the newly wed, burst into applause. Victor looked agitated and stormed upstairs.

"Fabian?" Nina asked. "Maybe we could do some reconnecting later tonight?"

"Sure. Dragon Castle at eight?"

"Sounds good."

I headed into the other room to get a drink. While drinking a glass, I heard Benji talking to KT.

"So, would you like to go out with me?" Benji asked.

I nearly dropped the glass in amazement.

"I'll give you one shot. And one shot only."

"Awesome! Dragon castle at eight?"

"Sounds good."

Dragon Castle at eight? But that was the same time as Fabian's date. I guess they're going on a double date.

Trudy had a tray of cookies ready for us. We all started eating. I sat down and started eating my cookie.

A couple of minutes later, Fabian and Nina simultaneously finished their cookies and stood up to retrieve some more. Suddenly, their hands touched as they tried to get a cookie, and they both froze.

"You can get the cookie," Fabian said.

"No, you get it," replied Nina. "You can have it."

"No, you can have it."

"Fabian, _you_ can have it."

"Thank you very much!" a new voice exclaimed. Fabian and Nina looked down, realizing that Patricia had snatched the cookie they were aiming for and was now eating it. Both chuckled and gathered some cookies before sitting down on their chairs.

As we ate, I saw Fabian looking at Nina eating one of her cookies. Nina's eyes suddenly locked onto his, and they both looked down, blushing furiously and remaining silent.

'They're at it again!'

* * *

**A/N:** Benji? Asking KT out on a date? And KT accepting? Has this world gone mad? We shall see what plans are in store for the couples next chapter. For those who don't like spoilers, I'll just leave it at that.

And did you guys all read that proposal scene? That was a last-minute idea, FYI!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**Apple247: Thanks**

**Sevendevils7: You might find out next chapter.**

**Luminescent Of Darkness: I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully, I'll provide more for you.**

**Fabinaforevs112**

Much more dialogue then I would have liked. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.


	11. Chapter 10 Pt 1

Well, the baseball game on Tuesday was finished on Thursday after two postponements, and a rain delay. We won 14-5. And we had another game today, well, yesterday. We won 3-2. Anyway, enough about me, you're probably itching to know what happens out on the date, so read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nate Crawford, Apple247's OC.

* * *

Chapter 10: Date, Part 1

**Chapter 10 Summary:** Fabian and Nina go on their date to Dragon Castle, as do KT and Benji. At the restaurant, Fabian realizes why Nina broke up with him, while KT realizes her feelings towards Fabian. Finally! Some Kabian!

* * *

"So, how do I look, Alfie?" Fabian asked. He was wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt and simple blue jeans. When Alfie gave him his approval, Fabian smiled. "Thanks, man. You know, I'm hoping I picked the right clothes. I'm afraid Nina might be expecting me to be wearing something that's a little more..._formal_. "

"It'll be okay, Fabian," replied Aflie modestly. "Nina will like how you like, no matter how informal you look."

"Um… thanks?" Fabian looked out his bedroom window and looked into the starry nighttime sky. A crescent moon was shining above in a luminous pearly light.

"Well, you gotta go," Alfie said. Fabian followed him out of the bedroom where they found Trudy waiting.

"Ooh, my grandson is going on a date!" Trudy exclaimed excitedly. "With Nina! I've always thought the two of you hit it off really good-"

"This is a friendly date, nothing more."

"If you say so." Trudy smiled. "Ah, hello Nina." Nina chose then to come down. Even though she was only wearing a light jacket, blue jeans, leather boots and a silk shirt, she still looked fantastic. Before Fabian could comment on her look, the doorbell rang. Fabian opened it and Benji strolled right in. KT came down later with a jacket, a pair of jeans and a scarf. Benji smiled at her.

"Hey, KT," he greeted. "Ready?"

KT forced a smile. "I sure am," she replied.

"Okay! Let's go!"

Taking one last glance at Fabian and Trudy, both of whom motioned them to go on ahead, KT stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

When they left, Fabian turned his attention back to Nina.

"Wow, Nina..." Fabian said, "you look..._fantastic_..."

Nina smiled and looked down at the ground shyly. "Oh, Fabian, stop flattering me," she replied. "These aren't even my best clothes!"

"Trust me, Neens, you look fantastic." Fabian kindly held out his arm. "So, let's go?"

Nina looked at Fabian and took his arm. Fabian blushed a little, but she didn't notice.

"Let's go."

Fabian walked out and noticed his new car wasn't there.

"Where's my car?" he asked, turning back to Alfie and Trudy, both of whom were standing at the door waiting for the two to leave.

"Didn't we tell you? You were in an accident, your car got totaled and you fell into a coma?"

"Oh. Now I remember."

Fabian swayed back and forth on his feet for a minute. Finally, Alife tossed his keys to Fabian and said, "Take my car. If this baby comes home with a scratch, you're screwed."

"Got it. Thanks!" Fabian caught the keys and opened the door for Nina, who got in. As Nina and Fabian left for the Dragon Castle, neither of them noticed a guy wearing dark clothing and a mask over his face taking Nina's picture from behind a set of bushes...

* * *

Fabian carefully parked Alfie's car in an empty space in the parking lot of the Dragon Castle. He and Nina got out of the car and walked toward the main entrance of the restaurant. Fabian opened the door and allowed Nina to go inside first. She smiled sheepishly as she stepped inside and Fabian followed. Nina was about to go get a seat when she noticed two familiar faces: KT and Benji. She found it surprising to see the both of them at dinner. Fabian saw them as well.

"Hello, Benji," greeted Fabian as he approached him, followed by Nina. The two shook hands tightly. "How's it going?"

"It's going well," replied Benji. "Glad you're okay. So, what brings you here?"

"I have a date right now." He pointed in the general direction Nina was, but she had disappeared. "What? Where'd Neens go?"

"You and Nina are back together?" asked Benji. "Patricia's told me a lot about her!"

"No, we're not back together," Fabian replied. "We're just having a friendly date, nothing more. But apparently, Nina ran out on me suddenly..." Fabian spotted KT and smiled kindly, causing her to blush intensely. "Oh, hey KT. So, I'm assuming this is a friendly date between you and Benji, right?"

KT nodded silently, and then, her heart sank as she watched Fabian continue to search for Nina in the large crowd of Dragon Castle customers.

"Relax, Fabian," Benji said. "Nina probably went to the bathroom."

"Yeah, probably. Well, can we share a table with you two?"

"Sounds good! Say, I'll go get the food for us. What would you like, KT?"

"I'm fine, thanks," KT replied silently, looking away from Fabian.

"Okay. And you, Fabian?"

"I'll just take two Vegetarian rolls, fried rice, and a cappuccino," replied Fabian as he looked at KT curiously.

"Alright! What do you think Nina's gonna want?"

Fabian shrugged. "Just double my order."

"Okay. I'll see ya!" Benji walked off towards a line that had formed at the restaurant counter. Taking this time, Fabian decided to address KT.

"KT," he said, "you've been silent ever since I got here. What's up?"

"Nothing," replied KT. "Nothing's going on."

"It's that kind of response that makes me doubt it-"

"Nothing's going on, Fabian!" KT exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of the nearest customers. "Sorry!"

She looked into the brown eyes that belonged to the brown-haired genius that had been given a second chance at life. The brown was showing concern. However, there was also a presence of male appeal, which was striking chords in KT's heart. KT took a deep breath before she responded to Fabian's question.

"I'm sorry, Fabian. It's just..." Tears began to prick at her eyes as memories seeing Fabian dead came back. "...when you died and then came back to life, I didn't know what to think. I wanted to talk to you, but I felt like I already know everything about you. So now I feel as if you aren't my friend anymore and..."

Fabian's eyes widened in shock. "What?! You don't think of me as a friend anymore? How come?"

"You're back and I think I know everything about you..."

Fabian shook his head in disapproval. "KT, KT, KT. There's always new things to learn about someone?"

"I figured as much, but for some reason, she thinks Ben is a better parent than I am."

"Do you agree with that?"

KT shrugged. "Well, no, but it's true and I don't like that feeling."

"You have nothing holding you at a disadvantage! No matter what you think, you'll always be a friend to me."

The brown-haired girl smiled slightly. "Thanks, Fabian. You have no idea what those words mean to me..."

Fabian smiled back. "You're welcome!" he replied.

KT let out a sigh, remembering that it took Nina almost six months to capture Fabian's heart. And considering that Nina was still in the picture, she might need to step up her game if she wanted him...

KT blinked as the realization hit her. It was official.

She liked Fabian Rutter. There was no other explanation to her feelings and her actions!

She looked into Fabian's eyes and prepared to say something when she watched as the brown eyes widened. They were staring over her shoulder, so she looked back and gasped upon seeing what Fabian was seeing. It was Nina... and she was talking to _another man_...

Fabian stood up abruptly from his table and stormed out of the restaurant, followed by KT. The two approached Nina and the mysterious stranger.

"Nina?" Fabian asked. Nina yelped, turned around, and gasped upon seeing Fabian. "What're you doing outside? And why'd you ditch me like that?" He cast a suspicious glance at the man his ex-girlfriend was talking to. "And who's _this_?"

"Who am I?" the man asked in response. He had golden blonde hair and wore a gray suit with a red-and-yellow-striped tie. "The name's Nate Crawford, her boyfriend thank you very much! And who in the hell are _you_ supposed to be? Her brother or something?"

"I'm her boyf-" Fabian shook his head. "No, I'm her ex-boyfriend. And did you say you were her boyfriend?"

"Yes, that's EXACTLY what I said, you retard."

"Nina-" Fabian looked at her. "-didn't you tell me that Nate Crawford was your ex-boyfriend back in America?"

Nina nodded, tears flowing from her eyes. "Yes," she replied. "He used to be until I fell in love with him when I came back to America. We became a couple again and I fell in love with him so much that I didn't need you anymore in my life, so I broke up with you. That...that was the reason I broke up with you...not because I wanted to keep you safe from whatever damage was about to happen."

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! That's why she and Fabian broke up! Shocking, isn't it? Probably not, but it would make much more sense if it were like that rather than Nina being a hooker.

I'd like to thank those who reviewed. (I can't answer reviews right now, sorry):

**Guest**

**Apple247**

**Sevendevils7**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! PEACE!


	12. Chapter 10 PT 2

**A/N:** Wow. Sorry for the slightly long wait, folks. I was busy rewriting a fic of mine and reading up on Harry Potter. Now, I can give you this somewhat short chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 11 Summary: Fabian slips into a depression after Nina further explains her reasons behind the breakup, but is helped out of it by KT. Unfortunately, he receives a problem of his own again. This time in the form of horrifying news.

* * *

"T-Th-_That's_ why you broke up with me?" asked Fabian. "You fell in love with your ex and you didn't even bother to tell me! Why?"

Nina hung her head in regret. "I'm sorry, but that's the truth," she replied. "Just let me explain-"

"No, NO! I can't believe you broke up with me because of that. I've always thought it was because you wanted to protect me from the impending danger the following term, or Gran was about to die, or there were financial problems! Heck, I thought that maybe you had hit a depression or something like that! Anything! I thought it'd be something that was hitting your personal life hard and fast...but, _no_... You broke up with me because you fell in love with someone who broke your heart… Nate!"

Nina sniffled and nodded again. "That's right, Fabian."

"HOW COULD YOU **DO** THAT, NINA?!" screamed KT, stepping up to Nina and pointing a finger at her nose accusingly. "DO YOU **KNOW** HOW HURT FABIAN WAS WHEN YOU TOLD HIM YOU WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH HIM?! DO YOU KNOW HOW SHATTERED FABIAN WAS?!"

"Yes, yes I did," replied Nina. Her lip quivered as she struggled to hold back tears. "I didn't want to break up with Fabian, I swear. But... I had heard about some evil that was to be taking place next term and I wanted you to be protected at all costs. And you were partially correct, Fabian. I did hit a depression. But Nate brought me out of it. He did wonders and I felt something with him that I had never felt when I was with you and I knew that the only way to focus my attention away was to be with him. I met Nate, again -" She pointed at him. "-while walking home from school, and we started talking it up again. I told him about Anubis house and he actually listened, unlike everyone else in America. Eventually, after a couple weeks, I fell in love with him. I knew that being in two relationships at the same time would be too hectic, so I broke up to be with Nate and get you off my mind. That's why I had to break up with you."

"You broke up with me because you felt I'd feel upset?" Fabian asked angrily. "You'd be absolutely wrong!" He then closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as his own lip trembled. "Nina...I would've NEVER been upset had you told me about this all first. I would've been fine with it if you explained to me what was going on.

"But...but _no_. You didn't think that through well enough. Instead, you broke up with me. I-I felt SO hurt, so SHATTERED when you told me that we should be better off as friends. You were the love of my life! You were my true love! I would have been okay with that if you had just told me! But you didn't. And you...you just dump me like _garbage_!"

"You were NEVER garbage to me, Fabian!" pleaded Nina. "I knew our breakup would have repercussions! It did for me!"

"But you never came back to me, did you? DID YOU?!"

"I was busy thinking through this, Fabian. But not anymore! I -"

Fabian shook his head. "Whatever you say can't help anymore, Nina. You...You should've TOLD me why you were breaking up with me. But you didn't! I spent a whole term in misery! Do you know how many times I tried to kill myself?!" KT and Nina both gasped at the shocking revelation, and Fabian nodded. "Yeah, that's right, look at me!" He stretched out his arms dramatically. "Fabian Rutter, the known genius of Anubis House, about to commit the lowest human form known to man. I was about to commit suicide! And YOU brought me there, Nina!"

"Fabian, I'm sorry-"

"NO, NO APOLOGIES!" Fabian shrieked. "I'M DONE! I'M LEAVING! **GOODBYE**!"

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Fabian stomped away. Nina, unable to hold back her tears anymore, began to weep. Nate's lips pursed, and he took a couple of steps backward in caution. As for KT, she ran after Fabian, not caring if she nearly bumped into Benji, who was carrying his and Fabian's food orders. All she cared about was catching up to her friend and giving him what she can for comfort.

Running into the parking lot, KT soon found Fabian sitting between two cars, silently weeping.

"Fabian?" she asked. "_Fabian_?"

"Go away," Fabian's voice sobbed. KT frowned and sat down next to him anyway.

"Come on," she said, "what happened to the smart, caring friend I once knew?"

"He died the moment Nina broke up with him."

KT frowned disapprovingly and wrapped an arm around Fabian.

"It's okay, Fabian. I can't say it since it's not true, but I know how to feels to be suddenly dumped by the one you love the most..."

"Yeah. You can't really say that, can you? You're right, though. However, Neens dumped me so she can bang with her ex!"

KT giggled, and she patted Fabian comfortingly. "Oh, Fabian, always avoiding saying slang words. That's one of the things I like about you. It's just so adorable!" She then blushed, her compliment having been quite unexpected. But, she allowed it to slide, as it seemed to help lessen Fabian's crying.

"Thanks...I guess..." he said.

"You're welcome."

It was silent for a moment. Finally, KT spoke again.

"So...here we are... Two people, both having a dramatic night... Together with their dates... this happens… Very dramatic, huh?"

"Yeah." Fabian chuckled. "It's as if we're part of a soap opera or something."

Both burst out into fits of laughter.

Once their laughter died down, Fabian smiled and patted KT's back. "Thanks, KT," he said, "for helping me feel better."

KT smiled back as she blushed. Though it wasn't an admission of feelings from him, a compliment was close enough.

"You're welcome, Fabian," she replied. "Anything for a good friend." Her stomach clenched as she said the last three words, but she thought better of it. "Come on, let's go back to Dragon Castle. We've still got a date to complete."

"But...Nina's gonna be there..." Fabian said.

KT shook her head as she stood up. "Then suck it up and face your fear," she said. "Apologize to her, and maybe you two can hook up later!" Again, her gut was tightening as she spoke, but she knew that it was probably for the best.

Fabian smiled widely and took KT's hand; she helped him up to his feet, and the two walked back to the restaurant. Just then, Fabian stopped.

"What?" asked KT.

"Nothing. It's just...you're still holding my hand," replied Fabian.

KT let go, realizing that she had not noticed her hand still latched onto Fabian's. As the two walked toward Dragon Castle, Fabian's phone suddenly rang. He stopped and decided to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Fabian! Fabian!"

Fabian's eyes widened. "Trudy, what's going on?" he asked worriedly. KT stopped in her tracks. "What happened?"

"There's been a break-in!" she shouted. "Mara's gone!"

One minute, the skin on Fabian's face was clear, the next, it was pale. "What. _Happened_?"

"A guy came in... they ran upstairs. Screaming was heard and when I went up to investigate, the window in Mara's bedroom was shattered. I think someone ran off with Mara..."

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

So, who's got Mara? What do you think they are going to do to her? And what effects will Fabian have afterwards?

Well, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

Guest (CH. 10): Can do.

Apple247 (CH. 10): Maybe not

Sevendevils7 (CH. 10): Hope you liked the trasper. The proposal if you hadn't read at the end was last minute.

Apple247: I'd probably react the same way

Luminescent of Darkness: Will do

Sevendevils7: Umm… k?

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time. Humanusscriptor


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N:** FINALLY, I get a move on in updating this story! I'm sorry for the long wait; I was busy with school and working on Harry Potter editing. Can't believe I'm graduating high school in less than a month. I think I should focus most of my efforts on this story now... After all, the last chapter finished on a cliffhanger, and I can't afford to leave you all hanging any longer, pun intended.

Thanks to fruitninja747 for reminding me to get a move on. Thanks!

Feel sorry for not including a Kabian moment. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12 Summary:** Fabian gets a call from a kidnapper, telling him to bring Nina and meet up at Anubis School. They get there and start the trade. What they don't realize is that these men want something more than just the Chosen One…

* * *

-Fabian's POV-

"Mara?" I asked, feeling a hard knot forming in my throat. Mara was the only person I felt closely attached to. Nina was my ex, but I felt like I knew next to nothing about her. She was a missing piece in my mind that I needed to complete the puzzle of us.

"Fabian?" KT motioned to my phone. I followed her gaze and realized that I had an incoming call from an unknown number. I decided to take it, just in case it was the kidnapper.

"Trudy, can I put you on hold? I've got to take this." I put Trudy on hold and took the incoming call. "Hello?"

"Fabian," a dark, sinister voice greeted. His voice sounded familiar. I hated my memory loss right now. "Guess who?"

I thought for a minute before answering vaguely, "The kidnapper."

The man on the other line scoffed. "Figures the nerd guesses right. Anyway, I know you have memory loss, but frankly, I do not give a darn, Rutter. Moving on, how's Eddie doing?"

"How do you—?"

"Never mind," the man snapped on the other end. Clearly, he didn't have enough patience. "How's your date with Nina?"

"How do you—?" I asked again.

Again, the man interrupted me. "None of your business, nerd! Now, listen up. If you want to see Mara again, you'll do as I say. Meet me at the Anubis School at 11: 50. Bring the Chosen One."

"Who are you?" I asked. It was out of my mouth before I could register what he had just said. I regretted asking; of course, the person wouldn't tell me.

I heard an ominous chuckle on the other end. "R. Zeno." The guy hung up, leaving me absolutely baffled. R. Zeno? R. Zeno?

Digging deep into my unstable memory, I remembered Nina telling about a man named Rufus Zeno that kidnapped Patricia. It must be him.

I went back to Trudy's call. "Trudy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to late coming back here."

"I understand. Take your time, dearie."

She clearly misinterpreted the situation, but I just told her I would and hung up before turning my attention to a rather confused KT.

"KT that was Rufus Zeno. He wants me to bring the Chosen One in exchange for Mara and I'm supposed to meet him at the Anubis School at 11: 50."

"Better eleven fifty then at the witching hour," I heard KT mumble.

I agreed and went to go fetch Nina. On my way there, I realized I was going on assumption. Entering Dragon Castle and spotting Nina, I made my way over there, jealous running through my veins as I saw Nina and her America beau chatting it up, completely oblivious to the fact that I was there.

I cleared my throat; Nina looked up from her engrossed conversation.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

She nodded, got up from her chair, and followed me to the restrooms. After making sure that no one was around, I then began to tell her of the phone call I had received from Rufus Zeno. I could tell that Nina was in shock, but her face remained neutral as she listened on. Finally, she nodded.

"All right." Nina looked at her watch. "It's only 9: 00. Do you want to stay here for another two hours or do you-?"

"I want to go home," I snapped. I realized my wrongdoing and apologized. Nina didn't acknowledge me, her face tight with anger. I froze.

"Then go," she ordered harshly. The voice was full of ice and the very sound of it sent shivers down my spine. It took a while before my legs registered; I headed outside and noticed KT was heading into the restaurant.

"I'll see you tomorrow, KT. I am heading home."

She nodded and I headed into Alfie's car. I started to head home when I realized that that would just be a waste of time. Starting up the engine again, I headed to Anubis School, praying that Nina would do her part and show up at the school.

When I arrived, I stalled the engine and waited. Time seemed to stand still. I pulled out today's newspaper and started working on the crossword. Due to my loss of memory, it was challenging.

I looked up when I saw a car approach the school. Craning my neck, I saw Nina and her American beau in the car. Nina got out and _Nate _drove back to wherever he came from.

I departed the car, locked it, and greeted Nina, whose face was full of vengeance. I was scared to talk to her in fear that she would rip my throat out of my mouth. Together, we approached the school. I tried the door. Locked. I turned my attention to Nina.

She motioned me to move. I did and with a hairpin, she unlocked the door. She entered and I followed, carefully closing the door behind me as to not ensure that someone was sneaking in this late at night.

It was dark; I could still make out the trophy case and the like, but nothing else. The time on my watch read 11: 45. In five minutes, the kidnappers would be here with Mara. Unless they chose not to come.

It was eleven fifty, and still no sign of the kidnappers. Five more minutes passed. Still, no one showed.

Nina cast me a look that read: "Are you sure you got the right time?" I nodded.

Two more minutes passed. It was 11: 57. Just as I was suggesting that we deem it a fluke and leave, Nina and I heard footsteps. Rounding the corner, we saw four men. The first to arrive directly opposite us was a man with brown stringy hair, an unkempt mustache. He was stout, just like his friend, who followed. His friend had brown hair as well and stood at five foot two. Lastly, there was a middle height man that seemed to be the head honcho. He had brown hair, blue eyes, towered over all of his friends by about five inches, and was presently dragging Mara by her shirt collar.

"Let her go," I ordered.

"Give us the Chosen One and we'll consider it. Of course, we'd like something in addition to the Chosen One," the middle height started.

My eyebrows creased in confusion. What else did they want?

"Your paper that your grandfather gave you just today."

My eyes widened in shock. How did they know about that? I shook that thought from my brain and stared the man down. Neither of us moved.

"Mara first."

"The paper."

"Mara."

"The paper!" he snapped

"Mara," I countered.

"The paper!"

"Mara!"

The man traced the room in thought. Suddenly, he chuckled. He knew something I didn't.

"How about this: I give you Mara and you three can walk off scot-free?"

I was not expecting this. But if I could get Mara _and _keep the paper, it was worth it.

"But boss—"

"Shut up. I know what I am doing."

The man shrugged. I agreed and we all left the school, headed toward Anubis House, where a whirlwind of things would happen that would forever change the existence of things.

I drove the two girls home. When I knocked on the door, a tired Alfie not so much as mumbled an incoherent, "Hello," before allowing us to enter. I went into my room and fell asleep.

* * *

That night, I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. I jolted out of bed, opened the door and dashed upstairs, not caring if Victor would ground me for making so much noise in the middle of the night.

I saw that a tired Patricia was up as well.

"It came from Nina's room!" she exclaimed. She went over to Nina's room and tried the door. It wouldn't budge.

"This isn't good," she muttered. "Fabian, help me."

I tried the door. It wouldn't budge. "Together. One. Two. Three!"

Both of us pushed up against it. The door gave way, and we ended up falling on top of each other. Victor grunted.

"Who's there?" My eyes widened. Victor was coming and there was no good hiding place.

I steadied myself and noticed that Nina's room was a mess. Books were thrown all over the floor, the bed covers lay forgotten on the floor, Nina was hurt on the floor while KT was in her jammies talking to her, the drawer was open and… Nina? Hurt on the floor?

I ran over to Nina and KT, but KT held her hand up, indicating that I should stop and give them a few minutes.

"We don't have a few minutes! Victor's coming!"

"What in the name of—?" Victor stopped short in front of the scene. His face was pale, and his eyes were appalled.

"We don't know," I choked, tears coming to my eyes.

"OUT OF MY WAY, YOU INSULENT BRATS!"

The three of us, Patricia, KT and I, backed away in fear. Victor knelt down and examined Nina.

"Leave," he ordered.

We obeyed. We left, closed the door, and eavesdropped. I couldn't make out much of anything, other than that Victor and Nina seemed to be having some sort of conversation. I wonder what they were saying.

At last, Victor left the room, an unconscious Nina over his shoulder. We followed him downstairs. He whirled around.

"Fabian, wake Trudy up. We have to go the hospital, _immediately._"

I nodded and knocked on Trudy's door. No answer. I barged in and shook her awake.

"Nina's hurt, we need to send her to a hospital. Now!"

She immediately woke up, quickly threw on some sweats, and dashed downstairs as if she were running the mile. I followed.

The lights in the kitchen were on and Victor and Patricia were patching Nina up. KT was presently on the phone, likely calling 999.

"Go wake up the girls; I've got the boys," Trudy exclaimed. I nodded, ran back upstairs and rapped loudly on each girl's door. When the girls were awake and I had explained to them what had happened, we all ran down to see Mr. Sweet ready with an ambulance. Nina was loaded in (Victor hopped in with her,) and the ambulance took off.

The students went with Mr. Sweet and Trudy to the hospital. As soon as I got in, I asked if Nina was okay. The doctor told me to sit down and wait. I did.

I must have fallen asleep, because before I knew it, someone was shaking my shoulder. It was KT. I yawned and forced my eyes to stay open for at least until I heard the news.

"Well, Nina has lost quite a few blood. A lot of bruises and a cut across her stomach. Had it not been for Victor's quick thinking, she might have died."

Victor? Victor saving Nina? Absurd! I looked to Patricia.

"He did."

Wow. Maybe Victor was good after all. From all the stories I've heard about him, from the students primarily, he was obsessed with immortality and never liked any of us. Quite peculiar that he chose now to show he cares.

* * *

After a breakfast at the hospital, we all headed back to Anubis House. I was ridiculously tired, and could only think about getting some sleep. Most of my senses had shut down. All but my hearing. It's a good thing that it hadn't. I heard my door creak and I looked to see that it was open. I didn't leave it open. Who did?

I entered my room, all senses now on alert.

"Hello?"

And then, a man charged at me in an animal-like manner.

* * *

A/N: Oh, no! What's gonna happen to Fabian? And who is in Fabian's room? Only the next chapter will tell!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

HoAMR: I figure as much. I've not got much to offer you in that department, unfortunately. If I get a HOA fic up, I think I'd make it Fabina.

Apple247: You would be correct.

Laura (guest reviewer)

HouseofAnubisfan2: Sorry, but your assumption would be wrong. It is not Rufus.

Fruitninja747: Thanks again.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Before I call it a night, I'd like to say that when I saw the House of Anubis Season 3 movie was one day before my graduation, I was like, "Are you sh*****g me! That doesn't make me happy. What does is that my government teacher cancelled a project we were supposed to do because there weren't enough students in the classroom at the time. And now, Humanusscriptor is out. *Gives Peace sign*


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: ** I'm graduated! Yahoo! Sorry for the long wait, everyone. The month of June has been hectic for me. I've had finals, grad parties, grad practices, typical senior stuff. Movie was coolio. I've some parts of the Touchstone of Ra in here, so if you haven't watched the movie, be warned. There are spoilers up ahead. I came back from a trip to college today after having been gone for two days. I suppose I could have put 'On hiatus for a week', this week, but that would have seemed a bit odd. Enjoy, if you can.

* * *

Chapter 13 Summary: Fabian puts his trust in Mara and shows her what he believes the man is after. Mara agrees to keep it a secret from the others. Meanwhile, Victor visits Nina in the hospital and the two have a conversation about the Chosen One.

* * *

The man lunged at me. I willed my body to move, but it couldn't. It was as if some unknown force was binding me to the spot. Everything was happing in slow motion. And then, the man stopped short and let out the loudest, pain-stricken howl I've heard in my life. He clutched his vital area and started cursing.

Taking a nearby baseball bat, I knocked him on the side of the head. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he crumpled to the floor and lay there. Turning my head, I saw that it was Mara Jaffray.

"That was close! Are you all right?" she asked, a touch of concern on her face.

I nodded my head, too stunned to say anything.

"What was he here for? What could he have been after?"

_"Now, I've not much time to tell you this, but take this. And do not lose it! It is essential that only Mara see it. I'll see you later tonight." I took it, put it in my pocket and looked up. Grandpa was gone._

_Only Mara could see it. _

_"I think," I hesitated, "he was after this." I pulled out the paper I had received._

* * *

"I can't say how thankful I am for having you bring her in," the doctor thanked, shaking Victor's hand vigorously to the point where Victor had to give him a look before his hand was finally released.

"It was nothing," Victor stated as if simply saying, 'Motorcycle's don't fly.' "You don't suppose I could visit Nina, do you?" he asked, changing his tone into that of a more serious person.

The doctor shrugged. "I don't see why not. She's in the second door to the left."

Victor thanked the doctor and headed into Nina's room, eager to learn all he could about what transpired in her room earlier that morning. He was also trying to figure out who did this. It was his job as caretaker to care for the students. And he cared for Nina the most.

Upon entering the room, Victor's face paled. He didn't know it would be so hard to see Nina like this. She had something concaving from her stomach and tubes were at her side. He almost broke down, but managed to keep his composure. He headed over there and asked how Nina was feeling.

"Okay, I guess," she hesitated briefly. She wasn't sure.

He nodded, a sad expression crossing his face, and asked if she needed anything; she didn't.

"So, do you mind talking about what happened last night?"

"Well, I was sleeping. Then I heard a voice right beside me. I woke up and saw a middle height guy. He looked almost like one of the doctors that was helping out when Fabian was in surgery."

Victor's eyes widened for a split second. Could it be that the person who had harmed Nina was one of the people that he helping him achieve immortality?

"What?" Nina asked.

"Nothing," Victor answered, shaking if off as a coincidence. "Continue."

"The guy had brown eyes, these icy cold blue eyes that seemed to paralyze me, and was holding a knife to my throat. He threw me off the bed and asked the paper was. I said I didn't know. He told me I was lying and that I should tell the truth if I didn't want to get hurt. I said I didn't know. He got angry and started throwing my books on the floor and throwing my clothes onto the floor."

Victor's face went from porridge white to red in a split second. He swallowed and managed to say with little venom, "Continue."

"Well, he then started hitting me. I didn't want to let him see my pain, so I stayed quiet. And then, he stabbed me. I let out a scream and… KT was the first on in. The man left through a window. KT was asking what had happened and if I was all right. And then, you came in and started asking about my injuries. That's the last I remember before I woke up here."

Victor nodded. He remained quiet, wanting to ask the right question. He finally asked Nina if he noticed anything else about the man.

"Yeah. I saw his initials on the knife he used. They were R. Z."

Victor's eyes widened. He only knew of one person by those initials. Rufus Zeno. He had returned?

"Is it Rufus?" he asked.

Nina shook her head vigorously. "No. Right before he jumped out the window, I caught part of what he said. It was, "I will come be back to finish you and avenge my brother."

"Rufus has a brother?" Victor asked, momentarily stunned by the news. He had lived with Rufus for almost his entire life, and he never heard anything about a brother. Victor wondered what his brother could have done to Rufus for him to not even mention his brother. Obviously, it was something bad. And he didn't want to find out just yet. He wasn't sure he could bare to hear how.

'At least we know it was not Rufus,' Victor thought, still shaking his head in bewilderment.

"I just remembered. Right before you came in, the doctors had said I had died. But I'm here."

"Maybe you didn't die. Maybe the Chosen One died," Victor mused.

A confused Nina looked at Victor, unsure as to what he meant by that. "What do you mean?"

"Sit back and listen. This is going to be somewhat of a long story."

Nina did as she was told.

"The Chosen One and the Osirion, in this case you and Eddie, have these powers bestowed in you. Eddie's powers come from a god named Osiris, the god of the afterlife. Your powers come from a different god, Horus. People say that Horus was a bad god, which is absolute blasphemy! There are two eyes of Horus's. One represents the sun. The other represents the moon, which I believe your locket does."

"So you're saying there are two of them?" Nina asked in excitement. "Where is the other one?"

"Not a clue. There are eight pieces all together. When put together, it emits a magic, a magic used by Thoth, the god of creation. Supposedly, it could restore most if not all of man's imperfection. Of course, it's just a myth."

"Wow! What happens if it gets in the wrong hands?"

"Well, according to legend, one of two things might happen. Or both. Either there would be a solar eclipse that plunged the world into the dark side, or the user would be granted the power to restore the souls of those locked up."

"Rufus?" Nina guessed.

"Precisely. Now, what you mustn't do is tell anyone about the second eye," Victor warned.

"Why?"

"If they try to help, they will be putting you in even more danger. Whoever R. Zeno is, he's after you and your eye. Be careful."

"Okay. Then it's a good thing I lent it to someone."

"You what!?" Victor cried, jumping up from Nina's bed and glaring at Nina, his pupils as red as a tomato.

"Relax," Nina ordered while visibly restraining a wild and unhappy caretaker. "The Osirion has it."

Victor's mood softened. He nodded as Nina let go. He quickly apologized to which Nina forgave him.

"So, about the—" Nina started.

"Sorry to interrupt," a doctor apologized when he entered the room. "Nina, your lunch." The doctor dropped the tray off and left. Nina eyed him as he walked off to attend to his next patient.

'He looked exactly like the kidnapper and the person who hurt me,' Nina thought. 'Anyway, about the Chosen One being dead…'

"What about the Chosen One being dead?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I got distracted for a bit. The Chosen One and the Osirion have many differences. However, one of the similarities they share is that they are each beings that live in the human. You following me? The Osirion could die, but the human couldn't. Instead, they'd lose their power."

"Okay. I'm following."

"They can still follow the prophecy, prophecies. Edison lost his Osirion powers. And if would seem as if your powers are gone, too."

"Eddie lost his Osirion powers?" Nina asked, her eyes widening as she tried to sit up.

"I'm getting ahead of myself. No. But he will later. It is foreseen in a prophecy. Just love how a prophecy pertains to me protecting the Touchstone of Ra."

"What's the Touchstone of Ra?"

"You mustn't tell anyone, all right? Good," Victor stated when Nina gave him her word. "The Touchstone of Ra is an Egyptian pyramid made by Ra. It was discovered by Robert Frobisher-Smythe and Brandon Danae, the alchemist in 1890. The touchstone pyramid contains gold from the beginning of time. All the gold you can imagine. In order to get it, it required a human sacrifice. If no sacrifice was given, Ra would strike thunder down from the earth and turn the person to stone. Frobisher didn't want anyone to have to die for the gold, so he refused to give up his last piece. Brandon was furious and swore revenge on him and Anubis House. My job is to protect the stone and it shall remain that way until someone tries to make the pyramid. After I protect it, I'm retiring."

Nina was shocked as to what she had just heard. Victor… retiring… a prophecy about him… and the parts of the eye. Nina knew she had to protect the parts, but how could she start if she didn't know where any of them were. Maybe there were clues.

"Victor? Are there any clues as to where the items could be?"

"There are. Me and this archeologist…" Victor stopped, a sudden realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. But it couldn't be him, could it? Victor had seen him collapse under a pile of pyramid blocks. Could he have survived? No, impossible.

"What? Who?" Nina asked.

"I think I know who R. Zeno is," Victor exclaimed. "And it's not Rufus."

"Who?" Nina asked, excitement rising in her voice. Victor told her to keep calm, 'cause her heartbeat was rapidly increasing. Nina lay back down, a tad of pink crossing her cheeks.

"Regulus Arian Zeno."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now we know who is after Nina's eye. Regulus Zeno. I had to cut the chapter short due to time. I didn't think I could write out the rest it in an hour, proofread and have this up. On the plus side, I've finished writing chapter 14! I'll have it up to you on Sunday, maybe Saturday. For now, I placed two Harry Potter related things in there.

Feel free to give me your guesses. Here is what I'm looking for. Who said the quote and in what chapter of what book, and where did I get the name Regulus from? That's all.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**houseofanubisfan2: Yes, it was a good guess. You won't have to wait long for next chapter, unlike the wait you had this chapter.**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx: It was June 17th. Full video's on nick if you've not seen it all.**

**Apple247: I would say sorry, but I'm secretly pleased. Nope. Regulus. Nate, as of now, is pretty much just Nina's date. I'll pm you for what I have in mind for Nate tonight.**

**aqella: Wow. 5 am there. Earliest for me is like 7. Unless I get onto fanfiction at like two in the morning. Thanks for your comment. Hope I didn't keep you up. **

**fruitninja747: I'm glad.**

**HOA: Will do. Look for it either late Saturday or Sunday.**

All right. I shall see you in maybe less than two days. Oh, and before I "peace" out, I forgot to say that I'm doing absolutely horrible on the prophecy, so don't expect me to fully go into it. If you want to help me, PM me about it and we'll work together on it.

Okay. Now, "PEACE!"


	15. Chapter 13

All right. I'm back with the remainder of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Right before Fabian could read Mara the prophecy mentioned, he spotted something sticking out of the man's back pocket. He cautiously walked over to him, careful as to not make any noise just in case he wasn't unconscious and waiting for them to approach him before making his move. He quietly snatched the item and held it up to his eyes.

Fabian's brow tightened, he was biting his lip, and he was visibly shaking as he held the item in his clenched fists. He recognized what it was in an instant. It was the Eye of Horus, the eye Eddie had been entrusted to keep after Nina mentioned she wouldn't be coming back.

"What's that?" Mara asked. She jumped back upon seeing Fabian's face. His expression was alarming. His eyes were a sinister ice blue, eyes that could have only been born from the deepest depths of hell. He was giggling maniacally, and Mara knew he was thinking of revenge.

Before things could escalate out of control, Mara interrupted, "I don't think revenge is such a good idea, Fabian."

"Shut up!" snarled Fabian. "What would you know?"

Mara walked over to Fabian just like how his grandpa had walked over to a ghostly image of Fabian and she comfortingly placed a hand on his shoulder.

An emotion of calmness and serenity washed upon him and all the anger he had vanished. His mouth was dry. He looked away from Mara's gaze, turned his attention to the floor, and said, "Yeah. You're right. Sorry."

Trudy saved me from further embarrassment when she called Mara in to mop the kitchen. As soon as she left, I dashed into the bathroom, locked the door, wiped my face and looked at myself in a mirror. There was no I could be in love with Mara, was there?

I stayed put for a couple of minutes before I let myself out. No need to worry about that now.

"Ah! Fabian! Good timing!" Trudy exclaimed. "I was just about to call you for lunch. Sit down."

I did, right across from Mara. I was too busy thinking about her that I didn't even notice I was playing with my food until Trudy asked me if I was all right. I shook my head and muttered, "Yeah."

The door opened and Victor strolled in and stormed up the stairs without so much as a hello. I excused myself and took my plate over. I was headed to my room when Mara grabbed my hand. I felt electric sparks course through my body. Mara was asking a question.

"Of course," I announced, not even knowing the question. I headed into my room and sunk my head in my arms. The impossible happened: I was in love with Mara Jaffray.

Mara walked into my room at that time and I quickly pushed the lovey-dovey feeling I was presently experiencing to my stomach and, whilst ignoring the rapid flurry of butterflies in my stomach, I looked up and greeted the girl I was presently falling for.

"We going to read that prophecy?" she asked, completely oblivious to my current predicament.

I tried not to let my disappoint show as I took out the piece of paper and began to read.

* * *

After a hearty conversation with Nina about the Chosen One, I left the hospital and drove to Anubis House. I walked upstairs, locked the door to my study, and let out a sigh. I sat down and briefly contemplated on whether I had done the right thing.

Of course I did. Didn't I? Trudy knocked on my door and asked if I wanted lunch. Although my stomach was growling from not having eaten since breakfast, I lied, "I ate at the hospital. Thanks anyway."

I kicked the side of the desk when Trudy left. "Damn it, Trudy!"

I stroked Corbierre and said to her, "Why? Why, Corbierre? Why can't she see I love her?"

I sighed again and opened the drawer that contained my diaries. I took the diaries and brought them back to my desk. I read the first couple pages before I felt the presence of someone. I looked up and saw avid fanfiction readers starting at me in bewilderment and a look that read, "Diaries, Victor? Really?"

I grabbed some nearby papers, threw them on top of the diary, and barked, "What are you looking at? Out! Everyone out!"

The readers left. I continued reading my diaries, learning about my old days and searching for clues as to where these pieces would be.

"Dinner!" Trudy called.

I stopped reading, bookmarked the page, headed downstairs and heartily ate. Afterwards, I thanked her and headed back upstairs where my diaries were and continued looking.

I had just flipped to the last page when I saw some familiar symbols. It took me a moment to recognize some hieroglyphic symbols. Next to the only unmarked symbol was a written clue that read: the drink of immortality. Looking at the previous clues, I realized that it had to be a location. Now, a location. Where would I find the drink of immortality?

I looked at the pocket watch my father gave me and realized that it was about a quarter to ten. I went back to the clue. At 9: 54, I headed down and did my 'pin' speech. When everything was silent, I went up and continued mulling over the last location. Right before I fell asleep, I figured it out and wrote it down on a piece of paper. Egypt.

The next morning, I headed downstairs and stretched. After a quick breakfast and grabbing the paper that held the location on it, I drove to the hospital. There, I greeted Nina and handed her the paper. She unfolded it and looked at the single word.

"Egypt?"

Victor nodded.

"That's where the last piece is?"

Victor nodded again. "Yes. I should call a travel agent about booking the next flight. The sooner we get there, the better. Of course, when are you getting out?"

"Three days, I think."

Victor nodded, promised Nina he'd come back for lunch, and found the doctor that had been working with Jerome.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I was wondering, when is Jerome getting let out?"

"Same as Nina. Three days."

Victor thanked the doctor and headed home. There, he contacted a travel agent and booked a flight four days from now. Then, he went back to the hospital in time for Nina's lunch.

The next two days went by rather quickly. On the afternoon before they left, Victor ordered Trudy to call everyone into the room. She did so. Everyone but Victor and Trudy was on the couch, waiting for the news to pass so they could get back to his or her teenage stuff.

"I have two good news. First, Nina and Jerome will be returning to Anubis House tomorrow," he started. Victor was relatively surprised when he received a standing ovation from the students. After a couple minutes of getting over the initial shock and relishing in its glow, Victor quieted everyone down.

"Second: I have made arrangements for us all to go on a vacation. To Egypt."

* * *

Well, Victor's got a new first. He got a standing ovation! And it seems as if KT is going to meet RFS again. Find out what happens in Egypt next chapter.

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

houseofanubisfan2: It's all right. Thanks for reviewing. If it helps, they're found in two different books.


	16. Chapter 14

I apologize for the long wait, again. I've been working on a summer class and I've been doing a summer job. Don't get me wrong, I passed high school with flying colors, it's just I'm taking a college class to get ahead in the game, see what the classes are like. Homework during summer is not fun. Trust me. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14 Summary: Anubis House heads to Egypt and are bunkered with RFS. Meanwhile, in an attempt to get the necklace, someone sneaks his or her way onboard the plane.

* * *

"Egypt?" KT asked. "Where RFS is?"

"Is he? Even better! Now, listen closely, as I'm only going to say this once. We leave tomorrow evening, so I suggest you start packing tonight. Be sure to bring clothes that you want to get grimy, muddy and the like. We are likely going to be gone for the rest of summer, so anything you need to finish, bring it on the trip. As you can imagine, we have students that need to pack that can't pack. I need some people to double up the packing. Fabian, you are assigned to pack Eddie's as well. Alfie, you are doing Jerome's and Patricia will do Nina's. No complaining!" he added, seeing Patricia open her mouth. Patricia quickly closed it.

"Fine!" she sighed in an over-dramatic tone. She got up from the couch and stormed upstairs to go pack.

Victor shrugged and suggested everyone start packing. "Trudy, will you have trouble packing everything?"

"Not at all," she responded.

Victor nodded and went upstairs to his study to go pack. He was able to fit all of his books and clothes in his suitcase before Trudy brought him up dinner, much to his delight. He thanked her, quickly ate, did his pin speech and headed back upstairs to his study, where he saw Alfie painting his door.

"Alfie Lewis!" he barked, heading straight at him, arm outstretched. Alfie saw this coming, avoided Victor's grab, and slid down the stairs.

Victor muttered something to himself, grabbed some paper towels downstairs, and after cleaning the paint off, headed inside his study and fell asleep.

The next morning, Victor drove to the hospital to pick up Nina and Jerome. Jerome had improved considerably. Nina, she had a fair amount of bruises, but didn't look that bad, actually.

"We're headed to the house so you can get changed and then we're headed to the airport," Victor started as soon as the two were safely buckled in.

"Airport? Where are we going?" Jerome asked.

"Egypt. There is this artifact I'm after and the last piece is in Egypt."

Jerome nodded.

When the two arrived home, they were greeted with cheers from the students and Trudy. Jerome bowed while Nina smiled and waved awkwardly.

Nina's smile turned into a frown upon seeing Mara and Fabian talking. Evidently, she was still jealous and determined to have Fabian for herself.

"Nina, I thought you'd might want this," Fabian greeted, holding out the necklace to her. She took it and walked away without as much as thanks. Fabian looked to Mara and she shrugged. She didn't know what was with Nina's behavior lately, either.

"Why did you give it to her?" Mara hissed. "We need that eye for the prophecy!"

"I know. We can steal that later, though. For now, let's just keep it to ourselves."

Mara nodded. "See you outside."

Fabian nodded and watched as Mara went upstairs for her suitcase before grabbing his and Eddie's suitcase. Heading outside, he put both suitcases in the trunk and helped Mara's with hers.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it." Fabian and Mara sat next to each other as Trudy drove them all to the airport.

"I can't thank you enough for packing my stuff, Alfie," Jerome praised.

"No problem," Alfie said. "Now, where are our lovely girlfriends?" Alfie and Jerome marched through the crowd to find their girlfriends.

When everyone had been given the go, they boarded the plane, unaware one of Fabian's kidnappers had snuck their way onto the cargo cabin (not sure what it's called.)

Five hours and fifteen minutes later, the plane stopped and the announcer said, "Welcome to Cairo, Egypt! Whether you are coming back home or just taking a trip here, we wish you the best of luck."

One by one, the Anubis students departed the plane. Upon getting out, the cargo cabin door burst open and the stowaway dashed off.

Recognizing the man to be the guy that had hurt her, Nina cried, "Someone stop him!"

The man looked back and continued running. Security guards were coming after him. Up ahead, he spotted one of those luggage drivers. Using his strength, he knocked the woman off the vehicle, hopped on, and drove out of sight for the guards.

"That's unfortunate," a guard commented in an Egyptian accent.

"Indeed," another guard acquiesced.

"Who was he?" the first guard asked.

"He was someone that hurt me in the UK," Nina answered, deciding not to give out too much info.

The guard nodded and asked Nina to give a description of the man to the airport security before he headed off to load the next car. She gave a description and the Anubis gang left to Robert Smith's house.

* * *

I stared at my grandfather's house in awe. It was a mansion, probably four stories tall and almost as half as long as a football field. Once we pulled up to the front entrance, I grabbed my luggage and stepped out of the cab. This surely wasn't my grandfather's house, was it?

The front door opened. I instantly recognized who stepped outside. It was Grandpa. He was leaning against his cane and he wore this black suit with black dress shoes. The funny thing is, he still looked so young and fit. Almost like the years bypassed him and left him still in his forties. I hate to admit it, but he is a very handsome man.

I set on a smile as he walked up to me and hugged me tight.

"Glad you could come," he greeted. He looked up and saw Trudy. "Trudy."

"Nice to meet you, again," she said, shaking his hand. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

Robert Smith put his arm across Trudy's shoulder. She flinched at first, but his touch seemed to sink in and. "Well, let's go inside. I can give all of you a tour."

I nodded and followed them inside, noticing that Victor was giving Robert a cold glare whenever he could. Once we walked inside, I was blown away. The inside of the house reminded me of a palace. There were fancy carpets lining the floor, a huge glass chandelier hung above us, there were rooms everywhere and the staircase was made of marble.

After we climbed the marble staircase to the top floor, Robert walked past four rooms before stopping and finally opening one of the doors.

"This will be your room," Robert announced. "I hope it's comfortable."

I walked in and looked around. There was a huge queen sized bed with a purple comforter covering it, a huge dresser and a mirror, a sliding glass door which led to my own balcony, a phone was on a small nightstand by my bed and on top of it all…I had my own bathroom.

I glanced back at Robert and gave him an approving nod.

"We have a couple of servants around who can bring you anything you need. There's an indoor swimming pool on the second level in case you feel like swimming. The kitchen is…well, I'm guessing you want to explore and figure out things for yourself, right? And you can call anyone in the house. There's no charge, so call away," Robert Frobisher-Smythe advised.

I nodded.

"Very well…I'll let you get unpacked and settled in." He gave me a small nod and left. "Come along, everyone!"

As soon as I unpacked, I plopped down on the bed and crashed.

I awoke that night to a contented breath. Sitting up in bed, through the darkness, I could see a man with something silver in his hand. He was right at the foot of my bed.

"Time to get this party, started," he announced. He raised the knife in the air.

Suddenly, a blur went past my eye at fast speeds, and seconds later, the man was violently thrown to the floor. A silver gleam that was the knife flew into the air and landed under a table, far from the man's reach. I could make out the messy, dark brown hair.

"KT, GO!" Fabian shouted. "GO GET HELP!"

I nodded, jumped out of bed and sprinted toward the exit, nearly slipping on the carpet floor as I did so. I stopped and looked over my shoulder; I watched as Fabian struggled with the man, who was trying to reach the knife. He looked familiar. I shook that thought from my head and resumed my trek toward Joy's room.

When I reached her room, I heard Fabian abruptly yell out in pain, followed by the sound of a door, likely from one I had past, being burst open. Not bothering to see who it was, or if Fabian was okay, I dashed into Joy's room and shook her awake.

"KT, what's going on?!" Joy asked.

"Fabian's in trouble. We have to help him _now,_" I replied. I led her to my room.

We reached my room and gasped. The man had recovered from the surprise attack by Fabian and was now holding the genius in a choke-hold. The adults and a few of the students were nearby. The man's back was behind us.

"Why should I?" asked the man as he tightened his grip on Fabian, making him gag. "We're having so much _fun_!" When Victor made a fraction of a movement, the man glared at him. "Not a single step, mister, or I'm breaking this kid's neck!"

Jerome eyed me, giving them an almost-indiscernible nod. I didn't respond, instead looking at Fabian, who was still gagging severely from the choke-grip. The man was chuckling as he began edging away from the students, toward the balcony.

I clenched my knuckles and narrowed my eyes. Fabian wasn't going to make it if I didn't act. And I just _knew_ that I couldn't let Fabian go. Not after all he had done to help me...

I let out a war cry and tackled the man. Before he could counter my ambush, I had already brought him down to the ground, allowing Fabian to escape. As the adults closed in, I grabbed a pen nearby and quickly stabbed the man's shoulder. The man roared and savagely tried to throw me off, but the adults and I held him down as tightly as we could. Finally, in a few minutes, his movements gradually softened, and a couple minutes later, the man twitched and lay still on the floor, unconscious.

I exhaled a sigh of relief. Then, I looked at Fabian, who was rubbing his neck. He nodded.

"Thanks, KT," Fabian said. "For saving me."

I looked back at the boy who had died and came back to life and smiled. "You're welcome, Fabian. I guess we saved each other's asses now."

"How so?" he questioned.

"You saved mine when you came back to life and—"

"Can we please not talk about this?" he interrupted. "I'm not comfortable with the subject anymore."

"Okay. And then now."

"Are you okay?" Nina asked hopefully, hugging Fabian before looking for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Nina, thanks," Fabian replied, smiling.

"Good. I...I was really _worried_...that you were gonna..."

"I'm fine, Nina," repeated Fabian. "That's all that matters, isn't it?"

Nina smiled. "Yes, yes I guess it does. ...Listen, I'm sorry about what happened during our date. I know the revelation of me..."

"It's okay, Nina. I forgive you. It sounds like Nate is going to be a lucky guy." He looked into her eyes seriously. "Nina, you will _always_ be my friend, and I will _always_ love you, no matter what happens."

"That's good." Nina suddenly kissed Fabian on the cheek, stabbing my already fragmented heart. "Good night."

"G-Good night," stuttered Fabian as Nina walked back to her room.

She spotted me on the way out and smiled. I smiled back in response, but when Nina turned her back on me, I frowned nastily. Then, I sighed and settled back into bed, feeling like this was going to be a long summer. Tomorrow was my birthday, and I wasn't about to have Nina mess it up.

* * *

**A/N:** So, it looks like KT's officially seeing green in the form of Nina. Things will get interesting from here, guaranteed!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**HouseofAnubisfan2: It's fine if you laughed. I don't mind that much.**

**Fruitninja747: Indeed. There's a strong chance that he's going to end up with KT, though.**

All right. I hope you enjoyed fourteen and read fifteen. And, I know I'm not supposed to beg, but I need two more of you to favorite this story! It'd be at fourteen, a new record for me in favorites, and nice surprise when I turn the big 2-0 on the 16th.

And now, the soon-to-be-birthday-author is out. Dos svidaniya!


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Well, I got this finished quicker than I expected. A few things to take note of. Tomorrow is Alexandra Shipp's birthday, which conveniently happens to be my birthday. I likely got carried ahead of myself and made up facts, so I apologize if the information you seek later on is not online. And lastly, Jerome is OOC. Sorry if I make him seem so... so... whatever your thinking of when you read about him.

All right. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15 Summary: The Anubis gang go shopping to buy presents for KT's birthday. Meanwhile, Jerome and RFS talk about Egyptian history and mythology.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the balcony windows and awoke KT from her slumber. KT sighed as she got out of bed and approached her drawer. After she donned on some clothes, her grandfather swung open the bedroom door and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, granddaughter!"

"Thanks," KT said.

"Trudy and I are still working on your birthday cake. I had only mentioned that it was your birthday this morning, so there's not going to be too many presents downstairs. Victor agreed for you all to go out to a museum and get you birthday presents."

KT nodded and headed downstairs with her grandfather. Upon entering the kitchen, a chorus of Happy Birthday was being sung by the Anubis students. All but one of the seats was filled. That is where KT sat. Trudy had cooked up a delicious meal of scrambled eggs with bits of crushed bacon in it, waffles, pancakes, and hot syrup, nothing too fancy. However, it all tasted good to KT, who thought Trudy was a better cook than her grandmother back in America was.

KT grabbed some pancakes and poured herself some orange juice. She felt the presence of someone watching her and turned to see Fabian turning away. She shrugged this off and finished eating.

After the meal, Fabian approached KT.

"KT, I realized today was your birthday and I flat out don't have anything to give you."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not! I'm going to get you a present today."

KT nodded in understanding. Victor strolled down the stairs and shouted, "All right, everyone! We're going sightseeing!"

'No need to scream, Victor. We're right here,' KT thought.

"I'm staying," a voice declared. Everyone whirled around to see who had spoken. It was Jerome.

Victor strolled over to Jerome and stopped an inch away from his face. "And what do you plan on doing, exactly?"

"Reading."

The room went silent. All conversation ceased. Then suddenly, everyone except for Robert started to howl amidst the gales of laughter. Jerome? Reading? Everyone in Anubis House knew that Jerome was the laziest person there, more so than Amber, but not as much as Mick was. This must have been some sort of joke.

"Guys?" Jerome asked. The laughing continued. "Guys?"

The laughing ceased and Alfie clasped a hand on Jerome's shoulder. "You just made my day!"

"I'm serious," he deadpanned. He whirled around, faced KT's grandfather and owner of the mansion, and asked, "Would you please show me to the library?"

"Certainly!" Robert beamed. "Right this way!"

Now the Anubis House knew something was wrong. Jerome? Using manners? Only the smartest scientists in the world would be able to crack the mystery behind Jerome's sudden audacity. Everyone looked to Mara, the smartest girl at Anubis school, and was quite unhappy when she shrugged.

Right before Jerome left with Robert, Victor called out, "I'd best see you with a book in hand when I come back!"

Victor and the Anubis students then left the mansion. Their first stop was the bank. After exchanging currencies, the group headed to the first of quite a few Egyptian museums.

Fabian slowed down and allowed the other students to pass before he enthusiastically started up a conversation with Mara. Together, the two of them listened to the narrator talk about the Cup of Ankh and King Tutankhamen's tomb. Fabian zoned out much of the talk, choosing to focus on Mara who was listening intently and asking questions. I knew enough about Egyptian mythology.

"Where to next, Fabian?" Mara asked, bringing me out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh, um… a gift shop?"

"Sure."

Mara and Fabian went into a gift shop and started looking around.

"Mara? What do you think KT would like for her birthday?"

"Well, one can't go wrong with jewelry."

"Okay. Do you mind helping me? I am a terrible picker when it comes to girl's gifts," Fabian joked.

"You'll do just fine."

Fabian nodded, even though he doubted that, and searched for some jewelry. He didn't see any. He asked a store manager where he might find any jewelry.

"Thinking on buying someone a little something, hey?"

"For a friend. It's her birthday."

"I wish I could help, but we don't sell any in here. However, I do know the name of a shop outside that sells jewelry if you're interested. Here's the name."

The man wrote down the name of the shop, Azza Fahmy, and gave it to Fabian. Fabian thanked the man and upon further looking, he decided to take the time to purchase _1000 Facts about Egypt. _He handed it to Mara.

"They didn't have any jewelry, for whatever weird reason, so I bought you this."

"Fabian, that's so sweet!"

Fabian shrugged and suggested they leave. Fabian caught sight of four things upon leaving. One, Patricia was rolling Eddie along in his wheelchair. Second, KT was off observing some paintings. Third, Nina and Victor were talking. Fourth, Alfie and Willow were walking side by side and holding—did he just see Nina and Victor talking.

He looked that way and indeed, Nina and Victor were talking. Victor ended up leaving upon seeing Fabian. Fabian knew something was up, and he was determined to find out.

He approached Nina and asked, "What did Victor want?"

"He just suggested we leave," Nina answered.

Fabian wasn't sure if Nina was lying or telling the truth. The bad thing about being in Sibuna was that you lied so much, the lies were believable. He nodded and asked Mara to go get Alfie and Willow while he dealt with the other 'lovebirds.'

"Okay." Mara headed one way, Fabian the other.

Everyone left. Victor had them visit more museums and finally, after having been through four museums, they stopped for lunch at The Lonely Planet.

"Does anyone want to go anywhere else before we head back to the mansion?" Victor asked.

"No!" Alfie, Willow, Patricia, Joy, Nina, Eddie, and KT cried.

"I do," Fabian spoke up.

Everyone but Victor and Mara groaned.

"Very well. Where to?"

"Azza Fahmy," he responded.

Victor nodded and led his gang to Azza Fahmy. There, Fabian pulled Mara aside.

"Do you want to help me?" he asked.

Mara agreed and the two went through several aisles before finally laying their eyes on something they never thought they would see. Seventeen blue beads were side by side. Beautiful shades of deep and light yellow and blue stood out.

"No way! Is that Queen Ana's necklace?" Mara asked in disbelief.

"I think it is. It's the perfect gift. How much is it?"

* * *

Back at Anubis House

Jerome was presently in the massive library, reading. No, I don't mean scanning through books, I mean legit reading. He presently held a book titled _The Mystery of Cleopatra's Death._

"Cleopatra died on August 12, 30 BC at the age of thirty from a supposed suicide attack regarding… ugh! Disgusting! After she died, there have been no memories to suggest that she did indeed die. Supposed rumors have it that she didn't die of a snake bite and was instead murdered…"

Jerome continued reading. "A new theory is that Augustus sent his guards to kill Cleopatra after killing her son. Augustus hoped that by having sole control of the Roman Empire, he would be remembered by people long after his death. Ironically, Cleopatra is the one who is remembered...not Augustus. When Cleopatra died, her curse carried on. All the other pharaohs thereafter were murdered."

"Ah, I see you've discovered the life of Cleopatra," a voice behind him said. Jerome jumped, closed the book, and turned around. Robert Frobisher-Smythe stood with an arm on the doorway. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine. I was done reading," Jerome informed. It was the truth, actually. That was the end of the book.

"So, what did you think?"

"It was rather interesting, up until where I got to the end and—"

"I gathered. It was the same for me."

Jerome then remembered a burning question he had. "What made Cleopatra's curse a curse?"

"Well, that is a good question. Many scientists believe that the gods were angered and laid it upon the pharaohs instead. I, however, think that it pertains to the necklace she carried. Looking like this," Robert announced after grabbing a book and flipping through it.

Jerome gasped in awe. Seventeen blue beads were side by side. Beautiful shades of deep and light yellow and blue stood out.

"Yes, her necklace is quite marvelous. Shame it's cursed. The person wearing it is labeled The Chosen One, but it's not really a good thing to be chosen for. It's often mistaken for Queen Ana's necklace because of similar coloring. Everything about it is similar, except for the words engraved on the inside, which you can only see if you hold up to the light. Queen Ana's has a small letter A in there, and Cleopatra's has a big A.

"Next to no one knows this. And now, you do."

"What happens if the person wears the necklace?" Jerome asked, interested in Egyptian mythology for the first time in his life.

"I'm not sure. Rumor has it that that person will be part of an initiation ceremony that will later plunge the world into darkness. In addition, they will have the power to restore souls that have been banished. Now, listen closely. There are five people needed in order to make it happen. One is the Seer, two is the person with the two eyes of Horus, three is-"

"The two eyes of Horus? I thought there was only one," Jerome asked, remembering Nina's locket that was the eye of Horus.

"Yes. One represents the sun; one represents the moon. So, the seer, the person with the two eyes, the person wearing Cleopatra's necklace, and two others are needed for this, but I'm not sure who. It's mentioned in a prophecy, which your grandfather gave me. I had to copy it down, seeing as how it didn't belong to him."

"Who did it belong to, then?"

"Xandor Rutter, the original seer."

Jerome collapsed onto his chair in disbelief. His grandfather stole from Fabian's grandfather. After he contained himself, he deduced that he needed to read that prophecy.

"Do you have the prophecy?"

"The actual one? No. But I do have the words. Follow me."

A curious Jerome followed Robert to the last shelf of books. The grandfather turned the second book on the left on the second row and a secret compartment opened up. Robert typed in the number 8-9-8-7 into the security vault and the vault opened up to reveal a secret room. Jerome and Robert walked in, locked the door, got out a thick book that even Trudy would scream at, and blew it dry. Opening the book, he turned to the middle of a book and got out a pocketknife, which he used to cut open the end of one of the pages and out fell a paper. Robert held it out to Jerome.

"This contains the words to the prophecy. Keep it to yourself. People would die to get their hands on that, so don't lose it! Whatever you do, don't show it to anyone. Only take it out at nighttime. The _entire_ fate of mankind rests in your hands now."

A shell-shocked Jerome took the paper. Never before had he been entrusted with something this valuable. This was his first time. And he wasn't about to make it his last.

"You can count on me, sir!" Jerome declared.

"Best get to supper. Hopefully, Trudy took the cake out."

"That reminds me, did you finish my present for KT?"

RFS nodded and told him where it was. The two left. No sooner did Jerome collect KT's present did Trudy called him over to dinner.

Having read past lunch, Jerome licked his lips as if he was a cat looking at tuna, and carried the present into the kitchen, where he set it down next to Robert's.

"Where is everyone? I'd thought they be back by now," Trudy said after looking at the clock. "I hope they aren't in trouble."

* * *

At Azza Fahmy

Mara and Fabian met up with Victor.

"All right, let's go," Fabian declared.

"Finally!" Nina cried. "About time."

Everyone headed across the street. KT, too busy thinking about all the Egyptian stuff she learned, failed to notice where she was going.

"WATCH OUT!" a male voice cried.

KT turned to see an ambulance speeding toward her. A split-second later, KT felt a force collide with her.

"Are you two okay?" Victor asked, turning back.

"We're fine," KT's rescuer replied. She turned to look at her rescuer. It was Fabian.

"Well then, let's get going again."

Fabian placed a hand on KT's shoulder. "Don't worry. I've got your back."

KT smiled.

"Thanks, Fabian."

"Anytime."

Quickly, Fabian turned around and walked away. Upon reaching the mansion and letting everyone go in, KT looked to see if Fabian was watching. She then touched her shoulder, the same exact place where Fabian's hand was ten minutes earlier. She could still feel it on her.

She smiled before entering the house.

"Ah, there you lot are! I was beginning to worry you had gotten in trouble," Trudy said.

"You could say that," Victor hinted.

"What happened?" Trudy asked, concern showing.

"KT nearly got ran over in the street."

"KT, you've got to be more careful!" Robert chastised. "You could have killed yourself!"

KT blushed from embarrassment and sat down at the table. Trudy brought the cake out and after everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' and stuffed their faces with Trudy's cake, KT started to open presents.

"First present is from Victor."

KT tore open her first gift and gasped. It was a fifty-dollar certificate to a Beauty Salon.

"Thank you, Victor!"

Victor shrugged. KT's next present was from Nina. Her gift was a Visa gift card.

"It'll come in handy for college," Nina had said.

KT thanked Nina and hugged her. Jerome was half-dead by that time. What shot him awake was when he saw KT open her gift from Fabian and Mara.

It was a necklace with seventeen blue beads standing side by side. Beautiful shades of deep and light yellow and blue stood out. While holding it up in the light, Jerome spotted the letter A engraved in the middle. He worriedly looked over to RFS, who nodded. The necklace was Cleopatra's cursed necklace.

"Thanks, guys! This is awesome!" KT exclaimed. She started to put it on.

Fearing for her safety, Jerome roared, "KT, DON'T!" He then made a frantic lunge across the table.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it seems Jerome has done his research, something Mara and Fabian didn't. Even more OOC!

I had a fun time writing him out of character, not so much a fun time with writing the presents. Until it came to the cursed necklace. That was fun.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Sibunalover123 (CH. 4): Indeed.**

**Sibunalover123 (CH. 6): Me killing Fabian? If I wanted to, I would have done it later in the story. **

**Sibunalover123 (CH. 8): Fine by me**

**Sibunalover123 (CH. 10): You might want to reread the Authors note in the first chapter. **

**Fruitninja747: Thank you on both notes.**

All right. Be sure to wish me **and** Alexandra Shipp a happy birthday (Lol). A soon-to-be-birthday-author is out. Dos svidaniya!


	18. Authors Note

Alright, everyone, quick announcement!

I won't be updating this story for a while. Why? Well, I'm going college bound and updates for the next chapter have seemingly vanished. Plus, I am considering on expanding my interests to other shows, books, and the like. It'll be a hectic schedule if I continue to update. No, this does not mean I'm discontinuing, but I just can't juggle three to four stories at once. So please, everyone, be patient and let me dish out my creativity. I WILL get back to the story soon, maybe earlier if we're lucky.

So yeah, you all probably dislike me at this point for these decisions. My apologies, but I need to expand and give myself breathing room for new ideas.

For the meantime, just occupy yourselves with your other favorite stories.

Humanusscriptor is out.


	19. DISCONTINUED, SORRY!

Hey, everyone! I have a _**grave**_ announcement.

Due to my commitment with college, and my intention to finish stories that I desperately want to, I have decided to discontinue this story. Out of all the stories I temporarily left behind for my other stories, I just cannot seem to come back to this one, and I wasn't inspired to continue it anymore.

In addition, I have decided that "Only True Love Can Wake Me" was my last HOA story. That's right, I am planning on retiring from this fandom. I can't think of anymore ideas, and the only solution to that is complete retirement.

Sorry for disappointing you all. On the plus side, yes there is a plus, I will be looking for authors to take over my story for me. I've not decided who it will be yet, though. Keep your fingers crossed. When I figure out who, I will let you know via another A/N chapter.

Humanusscriptor is out.

*Should I do a HOA story idea fanfic?*


End file.
